


Heart’s Desire

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [25]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: A harper knows exactly what he wants... or does he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2002.

**_~Early P10~_ **

It was a beautiful day with no Thread expected till midday two days later, and the weyrfolk had decided to take advantage of it to have an impromptu Gather on Myrddin Island. Riders, crafters and workers alike were enjoying the beautiful scenery and peace and quiet of the uninhabited island that had been set aside for the Weyr from the time their ancestors had spread out across Avylon... That was they were enjoying it until a newly arrived journeyman harper decided to vocalize his adoration of a pair of dragonriders. Bad enough that the riders, R’jer and C’lan, were a devoted couple who wanted nothing to do with him, but the worst was that Hallam, despite his fond imaginings and good singing voice, had absolutely no talent for writing lyrics.

Seeing the objects of his desire nearby, Hal began to sing his ‘epic’. “Beautiful blue, glorious green, sky and grass, together always seen...” Gradually working his way closer, he sang another verse, something inane about emeralds and sapphires. Not recognizing the sheer horror on their faces or noticing the winces of others, he strummed his gitar, continuing, “Beauteous C’lan, brave R’jer, dragonriders extraordinaire...”

Corporal-at-arms Kaveran, lounging in the sun, stripped down to a loose pair of shorts, his young bronze flit Rook curled up beside him, had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the harper’s horrid lyrics. Seeing the riders’ dismay, he decided to try to save them and sent Rook over to tangle himself in the harper’s gitar strings.

Hal looked like he was going to burst into tears when the flitter got caught in his strings, but he mastered himself and instead put the instrument down and continued to sing unaccompanied. “Paired forever, none to part, a third is needed to complete the heart...”

Hearing that, Greenrider C’lan sputtered in shock and disbelief. “’Third’?!  THIRD?!? Why, that little - I’m gonna...” Infuriated, he tried to lunge for the harper. “I _do not_ share!”

Trying to save misguided harper, Rook disentangled himself and climbed to the harper’s head, covering his mouth with his wings.

Bluerider R’jer turned crimson at just the thought and tugged on Cael’s arm, stopping him. “Can we just go, please?”

Startled and growing frustrated, Hal shook his head, trying to dislodge the flit. He’d met the little bronze a few times around the Weyr and until now had always thought the firelizard liked him. But Rook held on grimly, his talons tangled in the harper’s hair.

Yowling as the flit tugged at his hair, Hal threw a beseeching glance toward _his_ dragonriders, hoping for rescue.

Grateful to the flit for the distraction and realizing how embarrassed his shy lover was, Cael turned to go, hugging Rej tightly to his chest, though he paused to shoot a parting glare over his shoulder that promised retribution.  Now if only he could find an armscrafter to make the little twerp ‘disappear’ for a while... Fortunately, he was pretty certain that the flit was one that looked to one of the armscrafters, so hopefully this problem would go away. Seeing Kaveran arrive, he sent the blond armscrafter a grateful look and tugged his love away quickly. “Looks like our chance. Let’s lose the music butcher.”

Hal sniffled unhappily as the dragonriders seemed about to leave him, unable to follow them with the stubborn flit attached to his head, then wailed loudly when they vanished around a dune. “Oh no! They’re gone! But true love cannot be kept apart,” he announced, taking a deep breath. If he couldn’t be with his loves yet, he could sing about them. Looking around for a good spot, he sank down to the soft sand, already beginning to warble new lyrics, ignoring the flit still on his head now that it wasn’t pulling his hair any more.

Rook winced visibly as Hal started to sing again and covered the man’s eyes with his wings.

Shuddering at the horrid lyrics, Kav moved closer to stand over the rumpled harper in the over-sized clothes. “Is there something wrong?” he asked, trying to make the man stop singing. His voice was pleasant, but the lyrics... The less said the better! Hal ignored him, continuing to sing the ode to his idols, and the armscrafter shuddered. “You need some serious work, Harper-boy.”

Seeing that the annoying blond wasn’t going to let him be, Hal rose to his feet abruptly. “I really must find R’jer and C’lan. They should hear this tribute to their bravery.” He sidestepped the armscrafter’s attempt to block his progress and headed off in the direction the dragonriders had vanished, warbling, “Oh, C’lan! R’jer! Where are you, my beautiful dragonriders?” He wandered about, disturbing everyone in his fruitless search for his lovely ones.

At first having shrugged and left the harper to his own devices, the images Rook sent him made Kav chase Hal down. He clamped a hand on his shoulder, bringing him to a halt, and pulled him around to face him. “You look hungry, Harper; why don’t we get you something to eat,” he suggested very firmly, manhandling Hal around and back toward the fire and food.

Digging his heels in, Hal refused to move. “My heart is hungry, Armscrafter. Only C’lan and R’jer can quench this hunger. Leave me alone!”

“It’s going to be hard eating anything with your teeth stove in,” Kav pointed out. “Come on.” He used his greater weight and training to his advantage and threw the harper over his shoulder.

Hal shrieked his outrage. “Put me down, you sharding idiot! What do you think you’re doing?” He kicked and hit any part of Kaveran he could reach, trying to get free.

Avoiding most of the blows and ignoring the others, Kav shrugged and proceeded to dump his sputtering baggage, clothes and all, into the ocean. “Calm down, man!”

Spitting out salt water and snarling, Hal clambered to his feet, shoving his overlong dark hair out of his eyes, eyes flashing furiously. “What did you think you were doing?” he demanded, eyeing the armscrafter with outrage. “Well, Armscrafter?” he continued as he slowly walked out of the water. “No explanation for an attack on a harper?”

Kav folded his arms across his chest, smirking. “What attack? I considered it cleaning up a public nuisance. Get a clue, man. They don’t want you; live with it.”

“What would you know about it?” Hal snarled. “And who asked you to interfere in my private life? Mind your own business!”

“I know enough to see that those two are happy together without your butting in, and I think the Weyr is happy I’m interfering when you make your business everyone’s business.”

“Leave me alone! Why did you have to interfere? I was so close,” Hal wailed, lip trembling with misery.

“To what? Getting your glows punched out?”

“Why won’t you understand that I love them and that they’ll love me if you would just leave us alone?” Hal asked sadly.

“Has anyone ever explained to you about pushing yourself on people, Harper?”

Instantly remembering the countless times his parents had said similar things to him, Hal went white and stopped talking abruptly. Not giving the startled armscrafter the chance to say another word, he fled, giving up on pressing his suit with the riders that day. All he wanted was to find someone to take him back to the Weyr where he had a room of his own he could hide in.

~*~*~

It was a few days later that Hallam ran into one of the objects of his adoration for the first time since he’d serenaded them... and everyone else.

“Rej!” Hal crooned happily, moving toward the bluerider. “I’ve been looking for you and Cael _everywhere_! After my song the other day, I’m sure you know why,” he said eagerly, looking forward to finally being able to be alone with his loved ones.

R’jan flushed uncomfortably. “I don’t know; I don’t _want_ to know. I only want Cael!” he practically wailed, wondering what it would take to get rid of this flitter-brain.

Hal stared at the dragonrider in disbelief, unable to believe what he was hearing. For an instant, he looked broken-hearted, but then his face lightened as he thought he understood. “I don’t want to come between you and Cael,” he explained. “I want to be with you both and love you both! It’ll make things even better.”

“But, but I don’t want anyone else, only Cael!” Rej did wail this time, wishing there was someplace he could hide.

“B-But I love you both!” Hal said, eyes slowly filling with tears. He sniffed hard, trying to hold them back.

“How can you? You don’t even know us!”

“I know you’re wonderful and beautiful and brave!”

Wide-eyed, the bluerider backed away slightly. “Not me, not any of that. I really think you have the wrong idea here.”

“How can you not know how beautiful, how wonderful you are?” Hal demanded in disbelief. “How can I ever be worthy of you?” he added in a mournful whisper.

“You... you,” Rej stammered, “I’m sure there’s someone out there for you, Hal. It’s just not Cael, and it’s not me. I’m sorry, but it isn’t.”

The harper stared at him, his heart breaking, knowing that this man could never lie. “I... I’m sorry I bothered you.” His voice broke on a sob, and he turned and fled to his room, tears pouring down his face.

Ashen-faced, not having wanted to hurt the other man but not knowing any other way to explain the situation, R’jan bespoke his dragon. _Diablyth, can you see where Cael and Angel are_?

Racing down the hall, Hallam practically ran down Armscrafter Kaveran. “Whoa there, is the Weyr burning down?” Noticing the tears, he added in a kinder tone, “What happened?”

Hal ignored the armscrafter, just wanting to get to his room, needing to hide his pain from everyone.

“Hallam!” Kav grabbed hold of the younger man’s arm, stopping him. “What is wrong?”

Glaring at the armscrafter through his tears, Hal snarled, “You should be happy. You get to say I told you so now. Let me go!” He tugged frantically against the older man’s grip, trying to get away, broken sobs escaping him despite his attempts to hold them back.

Kav wrapped the other man in a firm embrace, halting his struggles for the moment, frowning at how scrawny he felt underneath his baggy clothes. “Why would I want to say that?” he asked gently. “You’re hurting, that’s all I can see and...” He stopped abruptly as he figured it out and sighed.

Hal kept trying to pull away until he finally accepted that he couldn’t and buried his face in Kav’s chest to muffle his sobs. “Why? I j-just wa-wanted to lo-love...” Unable to finish, he dissolved into watery sobs again.

Rubbing Hal’s back soothingly, Kav explained gently, “Because you can’t force people to love you no matter how much you want them to.” He hugged the other man tightly, hoping to stop his shaking. “I think you need a drink, am I right?

Hal sniffled, not noticing that he was clinging to the armscrafter now. “I can’t go out there. Everyone knows that I wasn’t good enough for them, that they don’t love me. I can’t face them all. Please don’t make me.” He burrowed further into Kav’s chest, seemingly trying to hide from the world.

“You’ve got it wrong, harper-boy,” Kav said softly, still rubbing Hal’s back. “But I won’t make you. I’ve got some decent red in my rooms if you want to risk it.”

Still sniffling, the harper allowed himself to be led toward the armscrafter’s rooms. “Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? You hate me.” He eyed Kav in bewilderment.

Kav snorted at that but very quietly. “That what you think? Harper-boy, you really have your eggs crossed.” He opened the door to a small, neatly ordered room then pushed Hal toward the bed. “Sit down, and I’ll get the wine and some glasses.”

Hal sat on the bed, watching Kav move around the room in utter confusion. “I don’t understand you.” He dragged his hands across his face, dashing away the tears, though the misery remained.

The armscrafter poured the wine and handed Hal a glass, then carried the bottle and the other glass to the bed before sitting down beside him. “What don’t you understand? You’re hurting; I’m trying to get you drunk and take advantage of you; what could be simpler?”

Hallam gaped at the armscrafter, jaw hanging open, wine spilling unnoticed over him as he lost his grip on the glass. “Wha—“ Unable to form a coherent sentence for the first time in his life, he continued to stare at Kaveran.

Kav made a grab for the wine and caught the glass before it dropped to the floor but not before the contents doused Hal. “The idea of getting someone drunk is to have them drink the wine, not wear it, you know,” he pointed out conversationally as he grabbed an old rag and blotted the stains on Hal’s shirt and pants. “You’d better get out of these; can borrow something of mine if you want.”

The harper stood up, still stupefied. “B-but _why_ would you want to get me drunk?” He remained motionless, not even removing the damp and stained clothing, too stunned to do more than stare at Kav.

The blond stood up to and kept patting at the damp spots, letting his hands linger a bit longer than necessary. “You heard me. Best way I can think of to get you thinking of something else other than the two lovebirds - of someone else too.”

“But _why_?” Hal nearly wailed. “You hate me. Why do you care? And why pretend to want me?”

Kav sighed and turned the harper to face him. “Hallam. I. Do. Not. Hate. You. I like you, and, as crazy as it may seem, I do want you, understand?” He pulled him closer to let Hal feel the truth of the last statement.

Hal blinked in surprise, unable to deny the evidence of the heavy erection pressing against his belly. “I... you...” He stopped in frustration, staring up at Kav, licking his lips nervously.

“What?” Kav asked seriously even though a bit amused to see the normally talkative harper speechless. “That doesn’t lie, Hal. I want you - a lot.”

“I don’t understand!” This time he did wail in frustration, even as his body pressed closer to the armscrafter.

Kav chuckled quietly. “That makes two of us, Harper-boy. Why I would spend all my free time over the past few sevendays chasing around the one person who doesn’t know I exist is beyond me.”

“I knew you existed,” Hal mumbled softly, staring at Kav’s chest.

“Really? Could have fooled me.” The older man released one of Hal’s arms and caught his chin, tilting his face upwards.

The harper shut his eyes stubbornly. “I couldn’t help noticing you... felt guilty for it, but... you were always there, so beauti—“ He abruptly bit off the rest of what he was going to say.

Shaking his head at the other man’s determination, Kav said, “Hal, you had a crush on two very cute boys; there’s nothing wrong with that, but don’t let it ruin the rest of your life. They’re happy; be happy for them - but let yourself be happy too, ‘kay?” Taking advantage of the harper’s closed eyes, he leaned in to kiss him.

Hal’s eyes flew open in surprise at the kiss, then slowly fluttered closed again as his lips parted, responding to the kiss. “Kav,” he moaned softly into the armscrafter’s mouth, his body shifting closer to the other man’s.

Smiling to himself, Kaveran deepened the kiss, slowly insinuating his tongue into Hal’s mouth, taking his time and exploring the warm haven as his arms tightened around the younger man’s slim body. “Mmm, taste good, Hal,” he whispered. “Very good.”

Hal whimpered softly, still confused but unable to turn away from the most mind-shattering kiss of his life. “Kav... please...” His arms slid around the other man’s waist, pressing him closer.

“Please what?” Kav was slowly working his way down the harper’s neck. “If you want me to stop, I will; just tell me.”

“I... I... Don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” he begged, arching his throat to give Kav better access. “I want you.” The huge brown eyes opened, letting Kav see the truth there, needing to be honest with him now.

Kav leaned back to look into the other man’s eyes, then nodded slowly. “That you’ve got, never fear.” That said, he leaned back in, nibbling his way up to the harper’s ear, nipping at the soft lobe and tracing his tongue around the swirling shell.

Hal moaned softly, quivering in Kav’s grip, his pulse racing as the armscrafter aroused him. “What are you doing to me? Jays! Feels so good.” He clung to Kav’s shoulders as his knees started to buckle. “Even better than I imagined. Please,” he whimpered, almost frightened by the intense sensations racing through his body.

“Seducing you, babe,” the armscrafter purred as he walked the younger man back toward the bed, half carrying him as Hal’s legs kept giving out on him. “And it’ll feel better real soon, promise.” He deftly stripped the harper out of his clothes then eased him down to the bed. Staring at him hungrily, Kav pulled off his own garments to lie alongside Hal, the fingers of one hand stroking up and down the harper’s body while he continued to tease his ear.

Hal whimpered more loudly, thrashing on the bed, one moment turning into Kav’s body, the next pulling away. “Ahhh... can’t, couldn’t feel better. Never felt anything like this.” He twisted restlessly, eyes rising to meet Kav’s, fear and confusion as clear in them as lust.

Eyes glittering with his own arousal, Kav pulled back just enough to stare down at the younger man, his hand still moving over Hal’s slim body. “Harper-boy, are you telling me that you’re a virgin?” he asked huskily.

Blushing, Hal looked away, unable to meet Kav’s eyes any longer. “I... There’s nothing wrong with waiting. I’m only 22,” he muttered defensively. “Don’t worry, I don’t expect anything from you,” he said bitterly as he tried to move to the edge of the bed to flee.

Kav clamped a hand around Hal’s waist, pulling the smaller man back against him. “Whoa there, did I say there was something wrong with it? It just changes what I had in mind is all,” he said as he nuzzled Hal’s neck again, trying to relax him. “What do you think I think you expect from me?”

The harper remained stiff in Kav’s grasp. “I’ve come close before. Then he finds out that I haven’t done this before, and he bolts as fast as he can, assuming that I’m going to demand some lifetime commitment or something. I know how this works.” He tried again to move away, a faint sniffle escaping him as he finally admitted to himself that he really wanted this one.

“Come here.” The armscrafter growled in exasperation when Hal continued to resist. “Considering that I know for a fact that you’re gaa gaa over those two dragonriders, I doubt that you’ll be begging me to marry you; I’m just in this for the fun.” He dragged Hal back to him again. “So are you sure you know how it works?”

Hal pouted at the armscrafter, lower lip quivering. “You don’t have to make fun of me, you know. I do know the basic idea of how two bodies come together.” He looked away suddenly. “You _do_ hate me, and you’re just trying to humiliate me, aren’t you?” He tried to pull away yet again.

Kav rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. “I am not making fun of you, and I do not hate you. I thought we had that discussion before. You told me you knew how ‘this’ worked, and I’m telling you that you don’t. And by that I don’t mean ‘this’,” he clarified, rubbing up against Hal’s back.

Blinking in bewilderment, Hal peered over his shoulder at the other man. “I don’t understand you,” he wailed. “What do you want from me?”

Kav kissed Hal, a light brushing of their lips together. “All I want is you, Harper-boy; there’s no hidden agenda here.”

“Then _why_ do you keep stopping?” Frustrated, Hal grabbed Kav’s head, holding him still as he deepened the kiss and shifted closer to him, pressing the full length of their bodies together.

Rocking their bodies together, Kav urged Hal to explore his mouth, even as his hands were doing the same to the other man’s body, stroking down his chest and over his cock. “Because,” he husked as he licked Hal’s lips, then back over his jaw, “you keep trying to get away. Not going to make you stay if you don’t want to, but I’m damn sure trying to make sure you want to.”

Hal moaned softly and arched his throat, offering it to the armscrafter. “Kav, stop talking and fuck me!” He rolled onto his back and pulled Kav on top of him, his legs winding around the other man’s waist. “I want to, I want _you_ , so would you please do something already!” He ran shaking hands over Kav’s back, trying to urge him on.

Unable to keep from snickering at the other man’s sudden change of heart, the armscrafter stared down into Hal’s dark eyes for a long moment, gently rocking their bodies together. “Oh, I’m gonna do something all right,” he whispered as he slowly started kissing, licking and sucking every inch of Hal’s body he could reach - inches that became more and more available as he slowly slid down the harper’s lean length. Once he was over Hal’s straining cock, he paused, looking up at the other man. “Something like this.” He dipped his head and lapped at the slit at the crown of Hal’s cock then began to work his way downward.

Hal sighed softly, squirming eagerly, when Kav rubbed against him, and then he screamed when Kav licked him. “Shards! So good,” he whimpered. “So different from my hand, oh shells, _please_!” His hips arched, trying to get deeper inside that wickedly talented mouth. “Kav, shells, oh Kav, so good, please oh please...”

Kav peered up at the younger man through his bangs, concentrating on the delicious musky taste of his skin as he worked his way lower and lower, relaxing against Hal’s tiny thrusts. One hand played with the harper’s nipples while the other slid lower, tickling Hal’s balls before stroking over the tightly puckered muscle of his anus. Pulling back for a second to slick his finger with his saliva, he whispered, “And this is gonna feel even better.” He swallowed Hal once again as he worked the finger into the other man’s virginal body, rotating and crooking it in search of his prostate.

By now Hal was whimpering almost constantly as Kav played his body like a harp. “Kav, oh, Kav...” He gasped when a finger slipped inside him, then screamed wildly at a burst of unbelievable pleasure inside him. “Kaaaav!” His body arched violently up into Kav’s, driving the finger deeper into him, making him scream again.

Hal’s screams cut through the other man like a flail, and he quickly added a second, then third finger, working to keep the harper from coming by varying the movements of his hands and mouth. “Like that do you, Harper-boy?” he purred as he moved back up and over Hal again, slicking his cock as he did so. Then he positioned himself and slowly pushed inside, biting his lip until it bled to keep from coming at the glove tight heat that surrounded him.

The sound of moans and gasps, whimpering and whining filled the air as Kav slowly filled Hal with an incredible pleasure. “Please, oh, shards, can’t stand any more!” The young harper tossed his head on the bed and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Kav, clinging desperately.

Kav kissed Hal’s delectable mouth, waiting out the storm that was overtaking the other man. “Yes, you can, just breathe,” he murmured soothingly. “Try to relax, Harper-boy; I’m not moving until you do.”

Hal moaned and laughed incredulously, if more than a little breathlessly. “Relax?! Not going to happen until you _move_. Please, move, Kav, _please_.” He raised his hips, forcing Kav a little deeper, then fell back. A tiny smile appeared when he realized that _he_ could move, and he did it again, experimentally clenching his ass as he did.

Kav laughed painfully as Hal’s movements stimulated his cock with sweet flames. “That isn’t relaxing.” He nipped the harper’s neck as he grabbed his hips and held him still. “This is moving.” He began to move in and out, taking his time, lengthening each stroke, listening to Hal’s whimpers and moans, waiting for the scream he knew had to be building.

Hal whined when Kav forced him to hold still, then gasped as the armscrafter started to move. “Oohhhh, can’t believe,” he moaned softly, “how good...” He tried to move but couldn’t with Kav holding him down, and he whined loudly. “Kav!” He pushed on Kav’s ass with his heels, trying to make him go deeper, harder. “Please, Kav, need you, now, please, more...” His babbling trailed off into a scream as Kav pummeled his prostate, then he exploded, howling.

Kav gave voice to his own shout as Hal’s enthusiastic response made him come too, and he rammed deeper, feeling the convulsions massage his cock while he spurted inside Hal. “There - right there,” he gasped as he slowed, gentling his movements until he finally stopped and raised his head to look down at Hal, worried because the harper seemed to have collapsed. “Hal? You okay?”

The dark eyes opened slowly, and Hal blinked up at Kav in a daze. “That was...” He trailed off, unable to find a word to describe it. “Thank you.” He smiled tentatively, then his eyes widened with realization. “Oh! You’re still inside me.” He quivered with delight.

Grinning, Kaveran leaned in to lick the sweat from Hal’s upper lip. “Keep that up and there will be more of me inside you than that.”

Hal’s eyes widened still more. “Again? You can?” He looked like he liked the idea as he raised his head slightly to lick at Kav’s mouth. “I like feeling you,” he husked softly as he clenched and released his ass muscles, encouraging Kav.

Kav moaned softly as he relaxed against Hal, feeling the first sparks of arousal start deep within him. “Not right this second, but oh yeah, I can, and so can you.” He captured Hal’s tongue and suckled on it.

The harper sighed softly, lying happily under the bigger man. “I’m glad it was you,” he whispered, then ducked his head, unable to meet the armscrafter’s eyes.

Kav nudged Hal until he looked up again, then kissed him.” Am glad it was me too. You surprised me, Harper-boy. Never would have thought you’d be such a demanding bottom - and a screamer to boot.”

Hal sighed into Kav’s mouth, then blushed at his last comment. “I... I... It just felt so...good. I didn’t it could be like that. I felt... possessed.”

“Hey, I wasn’t complaining! I enjoyed hearing you as much as I did feeling you come apart around me. Vocal is good - except for certain songs,” he muttered the last to himself.

Having excellent hearing, the harper caught that last comment and pouted at Kav. “You could at least be nice to me while we’re still in bed. What’s wrong with my songs?” He lay limp under Kav now, not encouraging him any more.

“Thought I _was_ being nice, was just expressing an opinion about your subject matter is all.” He tried to jolly Hal out of his pout but was fairly certain it wasn’t going to work.

Hal looked up at Kav, all hurt, big eyes. “What’s wrong with love? Or was I supposed to be so amazed by sex with you that I’d instantly fall out of love?” he sneered.

Kav thought to himself that he should have kept his mouth shut. “Not at all.”  He rolled off Hal and stretched, seemingly unconcerned. “But the thing about love that I’ve seen is that both sides need to be involved, and yours is a case where it isn’t so.”

“That’s not true! I do love them!” Almost in tears, Hal jumped up and grabbed for his clothes, dressing quickly, intent on escaping, almost as upset now as he had been earlier after talking to Rej.

Kav wanted to bang his head against the wall. “Fine, I never said you didn’t, but do they love you?” He wondered why he was pursuing this conversation since he’d already got what he wanted - only problem was he wanted it again.

Hal sobbed, sinking down to the floor, the conversation with R’jer ringing in his ears. He huddled in a ball of misery, his clothes in his lap, rocking and sobbing, unable to say a word.

Ignoring his nudity, Kav hopped off the bed and strode over to the miserable harper, wrapping his arms around Hal, crooning softly, feeling extremely guilty. “Easy, easy, Harper-boy. You’ll be okay. It’ll all work out,” he murmured soothingly as he rested his head against the back of Hal’s.

Stiffening, Hal drew away from Kav as much as possible, not willing to repeat his mistake. “Like you care!” he hiccupped, still sobbing. “Let me go!”

Bristling, the armscrafter growled, “If I didn’t care, I would have left you bawling in the halls!”

Hal sniffled, trying to stop his sobs. “You even admitted you just wanted me. Well, you had me. You don’t need to pretend anymore.” He sobbed again and pulled free, bolting for the door, not caring that his clothes were in his arms rather than on his body.

“Hallam!” Kav bellowed as the door slammed, then raked his hair off his forehead, contemplating kicking the bedframe but thinking better of it. “Stupid fool,” he grumbled to himself as he sent Rook after the harper to make sure he got back to his quarters in one piece.

~*~*~

A few days after that encounter and several others in the interim, Hal found himself sitting in the dininghall with Kav, though he really wasn’t sure how that had happened. Much to his embarrassment, their conversation had turned to sex. Ever since their somewhat abortive flight, he’d found himself wondering in odd moments if it really would have been possible to do it again so soon.

“No problem,” Kav said, chuckling, “just takes a little know-how to get it hard again.”

Hal whimpered, the words reminding him of his current problem. “I’m _always_ hard around you now. It’s embarrassing!”

“Don’t think anyone notices but me, so don’t sweat it. It’s a natural reaction.” 

Glaring at the smugly smirking armscrafter, Hal snapped, “You don’t think much of yourself, do you! Well, this was always supposed to be a one-shot thing, so I think I’ll just go find myself someone to help me out with this problem,” he grumbled, motioning toward his lap, which actually was well camouflaged by his baggy clothes.

“If that’s what you want to do, go for it, Harper-boy. I’ll be around if it falls through.” Kav glanced at a comely serving girl, then grinned. “Or maybe not.”

Hal frowned as he followed Kav’s gaze, but he was too proud to back down. “Don’t wait around on my account.” Determined to prove that Kav meant less than nothing to him, he looked around until his gaze fell on a bluerider who’d been friendly, and he got to his feet, starting toward the man.

Kaveran growled out a curse under his breath, stood up and want after the harper, grabbing him just before he got to the rider. “You know, you should be a little more careful who you decide to try and pick up, Harper-boy. That guy has a reputation for liking rough trade.”

Hal frowned, confused. “What are you talking about? You’ve been rough, and I liked it. You know I’m not breakable. Go play with your new friend, Kav. I want to be fucked, and I’m sure he’d be willing.”

Kav’s hair flopped over his eyes as he looked seriously at the other man. “There’s rough and then there’s leave you bruised and bleeding rough. Is that what you want to be after he fucks you?” He tried not to think about the fact that he was feeling too damn protective over Hal for his own good.

The harper’s eyes widened as he took a step back. “What?” He darted a glance at the pleasant-seeming dragonrider. “Why would he do that?”

Kav took Hal’s arm, steering him away from the table. “Because some people like that kind of thing; nothing wrong with it if both people want it, but it can be a bad scene if one of them doesn’t know what he’s in for.” He looked at the shorter man pointedly.

Hal still looked as stunned as if someone had hit him in the head with a plank. “But... but how could someone get pleasure out of hurting someone else?” He looked at Kav in bewilderment. “Do you?”

The armscrafter shook his head, trying not to grin at Hal’s expression. The Harper was soooo sheltered! “People get pleasure from strange things. There are those who would think we’re warped for enjoying being with other men. Everything is relative.” He grinned then. “And no, I don’t, not to that extreme.”

Hal looked around nervously. “On second thought, maybe I was better off keeping to myself. It’s not like sex is necessary or anything. Nope, that’s the way to go, just stay in my own bed.” He nodded emphatically.

Kav nodded sagely even as his hand wandered down over Hal’s ass. “If that’s what you think is best, then I guess that’s what you had better do.”

Gasping and biting his lip, Hal moaned, “Not fair. You’re one who made such a big deal about not wanting more than a night’s pleasure.” He pressed into Kav’s hand. “Why do you keep coming back?”

Commencing to rub his hand over one taut globe, Kav pulled Hal closer to him. “I never specified a single night now did I? I just said I was in it for the pleasure, and right now it’s giving me a lot of pleasure to think of you sprawled out on my bed, head thrown back over the edge with me buried hip deep in you.”

Hal whimpered, one leg coming off the floor to wind around Kav’s waist. “Kav... he trailed off, more interested in touching than talking. “Want you.” He wondered if Kav would carry him to his room if he wrapped himself around the armscrafter.

Kav wrapped his arms around Hal and lifted him, settling the lighter man’s legs around his waist. “Thought you were giving up on sex?” he teased as one hand wandered under Hal’s shirt, and he nipped at the harper’s collarbone before starting to walk.

The passion-dazed harper clung to Kav happily, licking and nibbling his ear. “It was just a thought. But I should probably give it more of a chance... just to be fair, of course.” He tightened his legs around Kav’s waist and shifted slightly so their cocks were aligned.

“I do like a man with an open mind,” Kav purred as his strides brushed his cock against Hal’s. “And keep that up, pretty boy, and I’m going to find a quiet corner and give you your chance right there.”

That made the harper shiver and whimper faintly. “Oh, yes please!” He squirmed more frantically against Kav, even more aroused by the idea of being taken where they could be found.

Kav abruptly turned down a side corridor, scanning the area then spying a convenient alcove that he entered, setting Hal on his feet and pushing him up against the wall. “Am gonna take you here, then take you back to my rooms and you can have me. Like that idea?” He kissed Hal ravenously as he started to work on both their pants.

Hal moaned, squirming frantically. “Yeah, shards yes, want you to take me here, anywhere. Want to know what it’s like to take you.” He kissed Kav hungrily. “Now, please, Kav!”

“Always enjoy giving you what you want,” Kav breathed hotly against Hal’s ear as he pushed the other man’s pants farther down. “Turn around, Harper-boy, hug the wall, and you’ll get what you want.” He waited until Hal complied, then quickly prepared both of them and slid home with a low-voiced groan.

Hal cried out, muffling it by biting down on his forearm. “So good,” he moaned, pushing back, trying to force Kav deeper. “Hard, Kav, take me harder. I need to feel you.”

Wrapping an arm around Hal’s waist, his hand covering the other man’s cock, the armscrafter began to thrust strongly into the smaller man, keeping him from hitting the wall even as he slammed in and out. “That’s it, let me hear you, feel you. Tell me now how you’re gonna give this up.”

“Please, oh please,” Hal whined, “so good, you fill me so full.” He pushed back harder, twisting, fighting to take more of Kav. “Love the way you feel inside me...” He cried out, his body stiffening, so close....

Kav flicked his tongue over Hal’s ear, then into it, his fingers closing over the harper’s erection, tugging it in time with his thrusts. “That’s it, Harper-boy, come for me, let me feel you pulsing around me, feels so good...”

Hal bit down on his arm viciously, wanting to howl with pleasure but aware of where they were. “Shells, Kav...” He whined, “Ooh... yes!” He shuddered, pleasure ripping through him, and tightened around Kav.

Kav groaned into Hal’s shoulder as the other man spasmed around him, milking his cock. “Just like that,” he gasped as he pulled back and thrust a final time, spending himself deep in the smaller man.

Still whimpering softly, Hal slumped against the wall. “Stay in me, Kav, want to feel you.” He rubbed his head against Kav’s shoulder like a contented feline. “Love what you do to me.”

Kav leaned in, pressing up against Hal from behind, slowly licking the drops of sweat from his neck. “So, no more talk about giving it up then?”

Hal shook his head. “Not when you can make me feel like that. And I still have to try doing the taking.” He smiled almost shyly.

“Oh good,” the blond murmured as he nuzzled his lover’s neck. After a few moments, he slowly pulled back out of him, then rearranged their clothes and pulled Hal back to him. “And we can do that when we get back to my rooms, unless you just want to go for it again here,” he chuckled.

The still quivering harper gasped softly. “No,” he replied reluctantly. “Bed would be better. Don’t want any interruptions. Want you to teach me how to please y—a man.”

Kav nodded, not mentioning he heard the half-spoken word. “Then let’s go find that bed.” He led Hal out of the alcove and toward his rooms.

Hal nestled against Kav’s side as they walked, drawing the armscrafter’s arm over his shoulders. “Are you sure about this? I don’t mind letting you take me instead.” Far from it, he mused, glancing at the toned body of his lover.

“Do I look like I mind?” Kav gazed down at the younger man with lust-glazed eyes. “I want to feel you in me, Harper-boy. I want to watch your eyes go unfocused when you feel it for the first time, that tight squeeze around your cock, the long, slow glide as you push in.”

Hal stopped in his tracks, shuddering. “Kav!” he whimpered. “Want you so bad. Shards, I just came; what are you doing to me?” He reached down to stroke his rigid cock, unable to resist. “Hurry! Please.”

“Making you hot and ready again?” Kav breathed hotly as he hustled them inside his room and shut the door behind him. The moment the door was securely closed and latched, he began to strip out of his clothes. “So,” waggling his eyebrows, “where you want me?”

Chewing his lip nervously, Hal stared at the armscrafter. He wanted this badly, but he was unsure of himself. “On the bed?” he suggested tentatively.

Kav kissed Hal gently. “Relax, Harper-boy. You get too tense and it’ll be over before it begins.” He backed toward the bed, bringing Hal with him as he slowly stripped the other man’s clothes off.

“I want you so bad, Kav.” He kissed the armscrafter hungrily. “Want to taste every inch of you.” He removed Kav’s clothes and pushed him down on the bed, gaining confidence. “You’ll tell me if you don’t like something?” He was still a little nervous.

An involuntary shudder ran through Kaveran. “Don’t think that’ll happen, but I promise.” He ran his hands over Hal’s shoulders and back, stroking him reassuringly. “Sure you know what to do?” he teased without malice.

Hal smiled tremulously. “I’ll start with what you do to me and see if any other inspiration strikes.” He began licking Kav’s chest, avoiding the hardened nipples.

“Works for me,” Kav said with a low chuckle that trailed away to a moan as Hal began to work. “Jays, does that work for me!”

Hal giggled softly, the first time he’d done that in a very long time. “Glad you like it.” He tugged on Kav’s chest hair with his teeth, then edged closer to a stiff nipple, blowing on it lightly.

Kav responded with a sharp whine and wound a leg around Hal’s thighs. “Think you learned too well; thought you were gonna fuck me, not play with me?” He threaded his fingers through the harper’s dark hair, tugging lightly.

“Gotta make sure you enjoy it, don’t I?” Hal laughed. Covering his fingers with sweetoil, he worked one inside of Kav, quickly following it with a second. He hooked his fingers, searching for the spot that always set him on fire. “Enjoying yourself yet?” he smirked.

The armscrafter jolted as if he had been scored when Hal’s finger pressed inside him. “Oh, I don’t know, maybe you should try that again just to make sure that you’re doing it right.” He rocked his renewing erection against Hal’s cock.

“If you insist.” He did it again, pleased with himself for being able to please Kav. “Ahhh,” he groaned, rubbing against Kav’s cock. “Need to be inside you, Kav.” He gasped softly, then pulled his fingers out, positioning himself at Kav’s entrance. “All right?” 

Locking arms and legs around Hal, Kav pulled him forward, letting out a blissful sigh as the other man pushed inside. “Better than all right, you’re fabulous, Harper-boy.” He rocked upward. “But ya gotta move!”

Hal laughed huskily, pleased by his ability to make Kav as wild as the armscrafter has so often made him in the last sevenday. “You didn’t mention that part. I kinda like it right where I am. Don’t want to move.” He fought to remain still, wanting to tease Kav a little.

“Don’t recall teaching you this,” Kav retorted, grinning, knowing full well he had done the exact same thing and more. “And if you don’t want to move...” He slid his hands down to Hal’s ass, holding him close, and started tightening and relaxing his muscles around him.

The harper cried out in surprised pleasure. “Shards! You never... ohhh... showed me _that_!”

“Well, I had to keep a few tricks for myself, didn’t I?” Kav chuckled, then purred when Hal pushed deeper.

“Mmmmm yeah. Got any more to show me?” Hal slowed his movements, gliding in to the root, then pulling back till only very tip remains inside the other man.

“Am going to show you how the bottom takes control if you keep that up!” Kav growled, catching Hal’s lips and kissing him, fucking his mouth with his tongue just as he wanted to have done to him.

“It’s _my_ turn!” Hal pouted slightly. “Can’t wait longer anyhow. Love what you do to me.” He started to piston in and out of the armscrafter, driving deep on every stroke. “Come on, Kav,” he gasped. “Can’t hold back much longer...”

Kav started to laugh at Hal’s pout, but it turned to a drawn-out moan as the harper started to move. “Just - just like that, lover.” He arched up, meeting every stroke, his hand snaking down to close over his erection, stroking furiously. “That’s it - jays!” Hot seed pulsed between them as he froze, body locked in pleasure.

Hal cried out when Kav’s body tightened around him, his body tensing as he in turn exploded inside the armscrafter. “Kav... Jays, that was incredible,” he panted after a few moments, draped over the bigger man.

Kav lay rubbing his hands lightly over Hal’s back, not wanting to let him go yet. “Can agree with that. I think you’re a natural at this, Harper-boy. We gonna start arguing over who goes where?”

“Nope. This was amazing, and I want to do it again sometimes, but feeling you inside me, taking me...” Hal shivered. “Nothing’s better than that.” Carefully withdrawing from the other man, he curled up on top of Kav, practically purring.

Kav chuckled, grabbing a rag and cleaning both of them up without dislodging Hal then covered them both with a fur. “Mmmm, can agree with that, and will remind us both in the morning.”

“Kav...” Hal gripped the fur tightly. “I can stay the night with you?” he asked nervously.

“So we can do this again in the morning?” Kav teased, sobering when he saw Hal’s eyes cloud slightly. “You’re welcome to stay tonight and any night you want, Harper-boy.”

~*~*~

About a month later, the lords holder of Solonis had a gather in celebration of the anniversary of their marriage, and they declared it a lovers’ ball, where all lovers were welcome. Everyone who could find a way there had come, and the hold was full to bursting with holdfolk, crafters, and weyrfolk, all of them enjoying the merriment of the day. 

As they arrived, Kaveran helped Hal down from the dragon whose rider had offered them a ride from the Weyr and grinned at him. “You going to behave tonight?”

The harper peered up at the armscrafter through his bangs, pouting slightly. “Do I have to?”

“Yes, you do - until we get back to Avylon anyway. And no bothering Rej and Cael if they’re here, understand?”

“You don’t trust me,” Hal whispered, looking up at him pitifully.

“I trust you, Harper-boy, just not around those two.”

“Like I have any energy left to be interested in anyone else!” Hal chuckled, moving closer so he could slide an arm around Kav’s waist.

“I do my best,” Kav replied with a smug look.

Hal snorted. “And you do it very well. The entire Weyr is impressed.”

“With your lungs.” Kav winked.

“Uh yeah.” Hal blushed and hastily redirected the conversation. “That’s not the way it seemed last night when those greenriders were all over you!” He glared at the older man jealously.

“And who was I all over?” Kav purred with an arch look.

“That’s the only reason I didn’t start throwing the tubers at them!”

“No.” The armscrafter nipped Hal’s ear. “You threw them at _me_ instead! Almost knocked Rook out with that one!” The bronze flit on Kav’s shoulder chittered his annoyed agreement.

“Next time don’t encourage them! And I’m sorry, Rook,” he added more calmly, rubbing the flit’s eyeridges.

“Can I help it if I’m irresistible? All the men of my family are.” He was very impressed with himself for managing to say that without laughing.

Hal pulled away from the armscrafter, glaring. “I see. Well, I wouldn’t want to get in your way. I’m sure I can find someone else who’d be willing to spend some time with just me.”

Kav’s arm snapped out, lightning quick, and he grabbed the back of the Hal’s shirt before the harper could take more than a single step away. “Get it through your head, Hallam. You are not in my way; you’re just where I want you, and if you go chasing after someone else, they’ll end up hurting.”

Hal’s glare continued, unabated, his jealousy not appeased despite the warm glow deep inside caused by Kav’s possessiveness. “ _You_ keep looking at other people!”

“Looking is not the same as touching, or haven’t you noticed that?”

Hal frowned. “No! Every time you look at me, it leads to touching. Don’t see anything that makes me different from anyone else.”

Kav resisted pulling his hair out by the roots—barely. “That’s it: every time I look at _you_ , Harper-boy, not everyone else, not anyone else! What will it take for you to believe that???”

“Why should I think that I’m different from anyone else, Kav?”

“Because you are. Because you’re mine!” The armscrafter growled in frustration before an idea struck him, and he grabbed Hal’s hand, pulling him toward the crafters. “And I am going to get you to believe it.”

Hal followed willingly, thrilled by the sound of Kav calling him his. “Where are you taking me?”

“To get you a reminder of that fact!” Pawing through the wares on display at a leatherworker’s stall, Kav found what he wanted and bought it. Only then did he hold out the braided, harper blue, leather choker for Hal to see before looping it around his neck. “There!”

Hal stared at Kav for a stunned moment before raising a tentative finger to touch the leather at his throat. “Oh, Kav!” He threw his arms around the armscrafter and kissed him.

Impressed by the reaction, Kav hugged Hal back before whispering in his ear, “Guess that means you like it?” 

“I love it! I love you!” Hal laughed excitedly.

“Why don’t you give me a kiss then and show me?” Kav suggested, grinning, loving Hal’s reaction.

“Just a quick kiss now. I’ll show you exactly how much I love it and you when we get home.” He gave the armscrafter a sultry look before kissing him lightly.

Kav pulled Hal in for a longer kiss before letting him go. “And what kind of show are you planning on putting on?” He asked, an eyebrow arching.

“Only private shows for you from now.” Hal looked up, his heart in his eyes. “In fact, why don’t we go back to the Weyr, send Rook for some snacks, and lock ourselves in our room?”

Kav drew him close for another kiss before drawing him toward a group of dragonriders, hoping to find one who’d be willing to take them back.

~*~*~

Wanting to surprise Kav, Hal had visited one of the smiths who dabbled in jewelry, and he’d had a small gold tag made to hang from the blue leather collar the armscrafter had given him, one that had the armscrafters’ symbol etched into it. He’d rushed back to their rooms, eager for his lover’s reaction, but Kaveran had stared in shock and apparent disapproval. 

“You don’t like it?” Hal whispered, disappointed, then thought he understood. “Oh, I see, as long as it wasn’t anything specific to you on me...” Hurt and angry, still not giving the other man a chance to reply, he tore the collar off and threw it at Kav before bolting for the door.

“Hallam! I never said that. I was just surprised, Harper-boy. I do like it on you... and stop running away from me every time you think I don’t like something!” Kav growled.

“I...I’m sorry,” Hal whispered, lip quivering, as he looked at the armscrafter pitifully through his eyelashes.

Wondering what he ever did to deserve this crazy harper but glad of it, whatever it was, Kav sighed and his lover close. Letting out a soft sound of relief, Hal wrapped himself around his lover, clinging limpet-like, legs around waist, arms around neck, and kissed him hungrily. Keeping hold of Hal, Kav let himself fall back onto the bed, and he buried his hands under the harper’s oversized clothes, making Hal squirm eagerly. 

Tugging at Kav, Hal moaned, “Want to feel you on top of me. Like feeling your weight pressing me down.”

Glad to do just that, Kav flipped them over, rocking hard against Hal, not even bothering to remove any more of their clothing, simply wanting to feel Hal’s reaction. Feeling the armscrafter on top of him, Hal sighed happily and wrapped his limbs around Kav in his favorite position, tugging on him to make him relax his full weight.

Before relaxing, Kav was determined to do one thing first, and he slid his hands up to rebuckle the soft leather collar around Hal’s neck. “Mine,” he growled as he arched harder into the other man, making the harper moan and soften submissively beneath him.

“Yes.” Smiling, Hal arched his neck so he could feel the tight band press into him.

“I mean it, Hal.” Kav stared down into the younger man’s eyes. “Mine, and I’m not the type to share, understand?”

Hal blinked in surprise, eyes widening. “Do you mean...” He had to stop to clear his throat. “Do you mean that you want to... continue this?” He was desperately hoping for more but afraid to ask for it.

“Depends.” Deciding to be honest both to Hal and to himself, Kav continued, “Are you going to keep writing love songs to other men?”

Hal stared at the other man, realizing that he had to make a choice. “I... Not if _you_ don’t want me to.” He finally admitted—to himself as well as the armscrafter—that he would do anything Kav told him to.

Kav shook his head slowly, looking intently at his lover. “It’s not what I want, but what you want that counts right now, Hallam. Who do you want? Them or me?”

The harper stared at Kav for long moments, his heart in his mouth. Every time he’d ever reached out for something, he’d lost it, and he knew that if he lost Kav, it would kill him. Accepting that, he made his decision. “You. I want you, Kav. I want to belong to you forever.” _Please, please, don’t hurt me._  

Kav cradled Hal’s face between his palms, remaining silent for what felt like forever as he accepted the feelings in his own heart. He might never have felt it before, but it was love; it had to be; nothing else could be so powerful. “Listen to me, Hal; I want you, forever and more, but, more important, I love you. I don’t want you to belong to me; I want you to be with me. Understand the difference?”

Hal’s eyes flew up to meet Kav’s, suddenly hopeful. “Why can’t it be both? I want to belong to you _because_ I love you. I feel... happy, safe, when I’m with you. I like that feeling.”

Kav nodded, now understanding what Hal meant. “It can, just so long as you know that I belong to you as well. Don’t like sleeping without you any more, or waking up, or anything.” He sounded perplexed by the situation. “Just know I want to be with you, to see you smile, to hear you scream,” he added the last with a grin.

The harper turned scarlet. “What is with you and making me scream? I nearly bit through my arm before trying to keep quiet.” 

“Told you, it makes me feel appreciated.” Kav winked at his lover. “And is it my fault that you can’t keep quiet?”

Hal laughed, then grew serious. “I really do love you, Kav. I understand the difference now.” Thinking about that, he frowned, looking unhappy. “I owe R’jer and C’lan an apology.”

The armscrafter ran his hands through Hal’s dark hair. “I’m glad you think so, but can it wait until tomorrow? I’m sort of busy trying to seduce you here.”

Blinking in surprise, Hal was quick to say, “Well, I certainly wouldn’t want to interfere with that. Please, seduce away.”

Kav chuckled, then kissed Hal, his fingers tracing around the edge of the collar, tickling the small gold tag. “You sure? I mean if you _really_ want to, I suppose it can wait...”

Hal bit Kav’s lip in retaliation. “Stop teasing me!” He pouted again. “Wanna know what it feels like to make love,” he murmured, squirming deliciously against Kav.

Kav licked his lip, feeling the indentations from Hal’s teeth, and started to grin, then paused, thinking. “You know, I really don’t know how that feels myself. Will be a first for both of us.” He nuzzled Hal’s jaw as he rose up enough to pull at the harper’s shirt and toss it aside, then dragged his own off so that they were half bare. “What are you grinning at?” he asked, noticing Hal’s expression.

“Everything. How gorgeous you are.” The harper ran a finger down the center of Kav’s chest. “How happy I am, how good it made me feel when you said it would be a first for you too.” He somehow managed to smile even more widely. “How much I like feeling this collar around my throat. Would you...” He trailed off, losing his nerve.

The blond tilted his head, an eyebrow raised in question. “Would I what? Don’t think I could say no to anything you want right now

Hal blushed but managed to stammer out the words. “Would you let me wear a tag on it with your name?” He closed his eyes tightly, embarrassed by his desire to publicly belong to the other man and afraid that he was asking too much of Kav.

Kaveran rubbed Hal’s cheek with his face and hand until the other man finally opened his eyes again, the expression in them touching the armscrafter’s heart. “Harper-boy, you can wear whatever you want on it; I have no problem with that. Actually, I like the idea - a lot; shows everyone that you’re taken and they had better not touch you, or I’m gonna be all over ‘em like flame on Thread.”

Hal smiled tremulously. “As if I would have the energy left to even look at anyone else,” he scoffed laughingly. “And speaking of being taken...” He writhed sinuously beneath his lover, brown eyes sparkling up at the armscrafter through thick lashes.

“I should be the one talking about not having any energy left,” Kav rasped as he rocked down against Hal’s body, rubbing their crotches together, teasing both of them. “This means I have to move off of you long enough to get us undressed, doesn’t it?” At Hal’s answering pout, Kav kissed him hard, then rolled off. He pulled his own pants off before going to work on the harper’s, this action taking longer because he stopped to kiss each bit of newly exposed flesh.

“Don’t want you to have any energy left for anyone else.” Hal frowned slightly at the thought, then sighed delightedly when Kav went to work on his pants, teasing his lower body. “Love your mouth, Kav.” He giggled when Kav nibbled on a toe, curling the ticklish appendage away from its tormentor. “Don’t!” he laughed hysterically, hands reaching down to tug on Kav’s hair. “Come here and kiss me.” He pouted again, already knowing that Kav usually gave in when he did.

Kav resisted the pull and Hal’s petulant expression just long enough to nibble on the harper’s instep, loving the way Hal squirmed at the sensation. Then he slid back up the smaller man’s body, pulling his own pants off as he did so. “Don’t pout, Harper-boy,” he wheedled as he licked at Hal’s lips. “Just wanted to taste you all over is all,” he said before claiming Hal’s mouth.

Hal slid his arms over Kav’s shoulders, burying his hands in the older man’s hair to hold him there. “Don’t like having my feet tickled, but I love the way you touch the rest of me.” He wriggled sensually at the memory. “You haven’t tasted me _all_ over yet though,” he said with a grin.

“Well, you pulled me back up here before I could get to you all, now didn’t you?” He nipped at Hal’s nose.

The harper smirked, wrinkling his nose. “Aren’t you supposed to be the one in charge here?” he retorted challengingly.

“Careful, Harper-boy,” Kav replied, a bit of a growl in his voice as he pulled Hal’s hands from his hair. Once free, he worked his way back down until he was over the harper’s leaking erection. “Turn over, Hal.” When the other man was slow to respond, Kav repeated the order more loudly. “Turn over!”

Hal shivered with pleasure when Kav barked out the order in a commanding voice and rolled over onto his stomach, rubbing against his lover as he did. “Please, Kav, I want you now, need to feel you inside me.” He squirmed, spreading his legs wider.

“Hal baby, you are one indecisive man - taste me all over, take me, what’s next?” He dropped his head to nuzzle at the crease of Hal’s rear. “Can only think of one place I haven’t tasted you, and I have a sudden craving for just that flavor.” He worked his way lower, licking at the musky flesh until his tongue was flicking over the tightly puckered muscle deep within the cleft.

The harper tensed in surprise at first, then screamed when Kav licked him there, nearly coming off the bed at the sensation. “KAV!” He twisted wildly, stunned by the unbelievable pleasure of this act he’d never even imagined, whining desperately.

Kav felt his own cock twitch at the extremity of his lover’s reaction, then he dove in again. He slowly pressed deeper, working the tight muscles until they loosened, allowing the hot, wet, intruder entrance.

Hal whimpered continuously, his ass pushing back to take more of the dexterous tongue driving him out of his mind, fists clenching in the bedding, his entire body tensing as he fought not to fly apart. “Kav, please, no more, can’t take it, too much, not enough, need _you_ ,” he wailed, nearly sobbing with anguished pleasure.

Kav immediately stopped when he heard Hal’s tortured pleas, moving to blanket himself over the harper’s back, his hands moving in soothing circles on Hal’s sides, trying to restore some kind of control to both of them. Truth be told, Hal’s reactions had Kav on the edge too. “E-easy, Harper-boy,” he gasped as Hal’s hitching breaths drove his body against the armscrafter’s. “Gotta take - take a breath, then I will be in you. One breath, okay?” 

He saw the back of Hal’s head move as he nodded, then, as the harper sucked in a breath, he positioned himself, then shoved in, feeling the tightness of barely stretched muscles grasp and squeeze him. “Jays, Hal, that - you - jays...” he whimpered as he began to move in small circling motions.

Hal moaned and pushed up onto his hands and knees, forcing Kav into the same position. “Yessss,” he whined softly, knees spreading farther apart and his ass meeting every thrust with a matching rhythm now that he could move. “Shards, Kav, so deep...” He let his elbows bend and his shoulders fall back down to the bed, his back arching deeply, able to take Kav even deeper inside him, feeling his body stretch to accommodate his lover.

Kav drew out, feeling Hal’s movements in the tantalizing pull on his cock and in the way the other man’s muscles moved under his hands. “So good, so perfect,” he breathed as he thrust in, Hal’s push back imbedding him in the smaller man to the root, sending the tip of his erection skidding over Hal’s prostate, drawing a scream from his throat. “That’s it, let me...” Kav bit his lip to keep from screaming himself as they repeated the cycle again and again. “Let me hear it.” He snaked a hand around to close over Hal’s straining erection.

Hal screamed again when Kav’s hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him in time with his hard thrusts. “Kav, shards, yes, pleassssse!” His body moved wildly, pushing back onto Kav’s erection then driving forward into his fist. “Love you!” he wailed as the pleasure overwhelmed him, rushing through his body, making every muscle in his body tense into rigidity then loosen in a wave of blinding ecstasy.

As his cock was milked by the multitude of tiny spasms that signaled his lover’s release, Kav gave in and bellowed his pleasure. “Love - too,” he gasped as his own orgasm hit, threatening to make him implode with the force of the explosions deep within him. “Hallam... My Hal, my Harper-boy,” he whispered into the sweat-slick back of the younger man as he curled on top of him, not moving much for fear of dislodging his slowly softening erection from its sweet home.

Hal sighed softly, happily. “Yours,” he agreed sleepily, totally sated and relaxed under his lover. “You never told me about _that_ either!” he said, sounding faintly accusing. “I liked it though.” He clenched his ass a little. “Mmmm, I like how you stay inside me too. Think we can manage to get in the second round this time?”

Chuckling softly at Hal’s belligerent tone, Kav kissed the back of his neck. “Can’t give all my secrets away at once, baby; what’s the fun in that?” He arched into the sweet pressure. “And keep that up, and I’d say round two is inevitable!”

“Promises, promises,” Hal scoffed, making sure to keep clenching and releasing his ass, slowly stimulating his lover’s interest. “Tell you what, I’ll make up a song about you,” he offered teasingly, aware that Kav was not overly impressed by his musical talents.

“Always keep my promises and you know it,” Kav murmured as his lips played over the blue strip of leather and his body lightly rocked against the younger man’s. Then Hal’s final comment registered, and he paused. “You would?” he asked almost incredulously.

Hal twisted in Kav’s grasp so he could peer over his shoulder at the other man. “I thought you didn’t like my songs _or_ my singing?” he asked in surprise, still gently teasing Kav with his body, not about to allow another argument to spoil _this_ time. “Would you really like it?” he asked shyly.

The armscrafter reached out and ran his thumb along the corner of Hal’s kiss-swollen mouth, feeling the flick of the harper’s tongue as he did so. “I like your singing just fine, Harper-boy, was your choice of subject material I disagreed with.” He wanted to lean in and kiss Hal but couldn’t manage that without slipping out of him. “And I’d love it, no matter what it’s about.” He felt himself revive more at the thought of Hal bent over a desk, brow furrowed in concentration as he worked on a song just for him.

Hal smiled sweetly, his whole face lighting up. “I will then, a song just for you.” He squirmed a little, feeling Kav start to firm up inside him. “Could use some inspiration though,” he suggested, still smiling at the thought that Kav wanted one of _his_ songs, that Kav really did love him.

“Oh?” Kav laughed softly, circling his hips just enough to create a bit of friction between his growing erection and Hal’s body. “So you’re going to write a song about how I make you scream? Just be careful where you sing it, babe; don’t want you in trouble with the holders.”

Hal burst into laughter. “No, you idiot! Gonna write about how special you are, how good you make me feel—not like _that_! --, how much I love you and how you made me learn about myself.” He looked over his shoulder again, meeting Kav’s eyes directly. “I’m awfully glad you didn’t give up on me, Kav. Thank you.”

There was a tender smile on Kaveran’s as he shifted, carefully rocking back onto his folded legs, pulling Hal with him so that the other man was resting on his lap. “That was all my pleasure, Hal.” He kissed his lover gently. “And I couldn’t give up on you; you became a competition I had to win, but somewhere along the way the prize changed from just enjoying you to loving you forever.”

Sighing softly, Hal leaned back against Kav’s chest, loving the sensation of being surrounded by him. “Not _all_ your pleasure, Kav. At least half of it was mine.” He rubbed his head against Kav’s shoulder like a contented feline. “Mmm. Maybe I should let _you_ write the song. That was nice.”

Kav chuckled at that, his arms going around Hal’s waist to pull him closer, and he rocked upward into him. “Sorry, Harper-boy. Song writing is your craft, not mine. I’ll stick to the bashing skulls; you stick to the music, okay?”

“I’m not...” Hal gasped softly, “...not really interested in having anyone’s h-head bashed in. How ‘bout you just keep doing this to me?” He whimpered faintly, spreading his legs wider to take Kav a little deeper. “You do it real well.” His back arched in pleasure, and he pulled one of Kav’s hands to his chest, pressing it to a hardened nipple.

Arching upward more forcefully as he closed his fingers around Hal’s nipple, Kav brought his other hand around to feather over the growing flesh between the younger man’s legs. “Maybe I should have made this my craft; it seems to be a family specialty after all.”

Hal’s back curved into an even deeper bow, pressing into Kav’s hands. “Family specialty?” he asked vaguely, not really listening any more as the sensations building in his body distracted him. Then he realized what Kav had said and pouted, “Craft? No! Don’t want you touch anyone else, just me.”

The armscrafter felt his insides melt at the pout and kissed it away. “Only want to touch you, you’d be my specialty, Harper-boy. All day, every day.” His thumb circled the head of Hal’s cock, rubbing in the precome as he continued to stroke him in time with their coupling.

“Like that idea.” Hal whined softly at the stimulation, determined to be quiet this time, if only to prove he could. “Like the way you touch me, fill me, possess me...”

Kav released Hal’s nipple long enough to take the other man’s hand and drag it downward, twining it with his to stroke his cock together. “Mmm, that sounds like a good beginning to a song,” he rasped into Hal’s ear before he closed his teeth on the lobe, timing the move with a particularly deep thrust.

Hal yelped, barely biting back a scream, and slammed himself down on Kav. “Oh yes, so good...” He tried to speed the movements of their entwined hands on his cock. “More, please...”

Keeping his grip tight, Kav let Hal dictate the movements of their hands, matching the pace of his thrusts to their motions. “That’s it, lover, so good around me, show me how it feels, show me what you want.”

“Feels so good, so hot and full, want you, want you deep inside me, filling me, making me feel like I belong to you, want everyone to know we’re together.” Hal arched frantically into their joined hands, then dropped hard onto the rigid cock impaling him.

Hal’s impassioned words and frantic movements shredded Kav’s control, and he moaned at the tight heat moving around him. “They will know that if they don’t already,” he promised as his fingers slid down to massage Hal’s balls, rolling the heavy globes in their sac.

Hal howled, shoving his free arm up against his mouth. _Not gonna scream, not gonna scream..._ His entire body stiffened as he trembled on the brink of orgasm. “Jays, yes, Kav!”

Wondering why his lover was trying to eat his own arm, then forgetting the question in the heat of the moment, Kav drew backwards as far as possible, then slammed in as their hands stroked downward, stimulating Hal inside and out. The move sent lightning bolts racing up his spine, and Kav bellowed Hal’s name as the flashfire of his orgasm consumed him.

Hal screamed uncontrollably as Kav slammed into him, his body exploding out of his control, ecstasy blossoming outward from the base of his spine. “Kav...” He whimpered softly as his climax ebbed and he slumped in Kav’s embrace. “Shaffit!” he grumbled in realization. “You made me scream again.”

Kav blinked at that comment, then his body began to shake as he started laughing. “Is that why you were stuffing your arm in your mouth?”

“Yes,” Hal retorted snappishly. “I’m not an animal; I should be able to keep quiet,” he grumbled. “But it never seems to work that way.” He heaved a sigh. “Could have worse problems, I guess.” He hesitated, then tentatively asked, “Kav?”

Hugging the smaller man tightly, the armscrafter shifted them to lie back on the bed, Hal’s head on his shoulder. “What, Hal?”

Hal paused to snuggle into the other man, then asked, “Could we go to nightmeal together? Really together? I want everyone to know that I’m yours now, and well, I’d like to spend more time with you. Please?”

“That all you want? Piece of cake.” Kav chuckled as he kissed Hal, grabbing the towel by the bed to clean them both up. “And just try and stop me from doing that. Harper-boy, the whole Weyr is going to know that you’re mine and that I’m yours, understand?”

“I’m not sure I know what you want from me, Kav. I know you said you didn’t want to share, but... well, how often do you want me here?” He looked up at the armscrafter nervously, unconsciously snuggling closer.

Kav frowned, not quite understanding what Hal was asking. “What do you mean, babe? I want you here all the time - or as much of the time as I can have you here.”

Hal stared back, eyes widening. “All the time?” he repeated tremulously. “You want me to stay with you?”

“What were you expecting?” Kav demanded, faintly insulted. “I love you but I don’t want to be with you?”

“ I... I didn’t know. No one’s ever really loved me before. No one wanted me around. I didn’t think you would want me to _stay_ here. I just thought you might let me spend time with you.” Hal stared at the armscrafter with limpid eyes.

“Hallam,” Kav sighed though his eyes are gentle. “You have a lot to learn. But then again, I guess I do too. I’ve never loved anyone before. Quick fucks were great; I never wanted anything more but you - somehow you came along, and in the midst of me trying to keep you away from those two, I found out I wanted you for myself - forever.” He kissed Hal’s forehead. “So yes, I want you to stay here, with me - or I’ll stay with you, whatever we decide together.”

Hal burst into tears and wrapped himself around Kav so tightly nothing could pry him loose. “L-l-love y-you,” he hiccupped between sniffles. “Wanna stay with you forever.” He looked up with his heart in his eyes and kissed Kav.

Kav looked startled and stunned by the sudden outpouring of emotion and tightened his arms around Hal, feeling the other man’s hot tears on his chest. “That’s all I want too, baby,” he whispered as he kissed Hal back, gently rocking them back and forth. “Forever with you.”

Suddenly smiling smugly, Hal announced, “Can’t wait to see the looks on the other journeymen’s faces when I walk into the dining hall with _you_. They won’t be laughing any more.” He rubbed his cheek against Kav’s chest. “I’m the one who’s going to be smiling; I caught you.” He chuckled softly. “Okay, so you caught me; I still have you, and you really want me.” He smiled happily.

“If they knew what you were like in bed, they’d be sobbing with jealousy.” Kav stroked a hand down Hal’s back. “Will you do something for me, babe?” he asked as he played with Hal’s shaggy hair.

Hal blushed faintly but smiled, pleased by the compliment. “Anything.” He gazed up curiously, purring as Kav stroked him.

“Mind if I cut your hair? And get you something a little...” He paused, not wanting to insult Hal’s clothes and risk hurting his feelings. “Tighter? I want to show off that gorgeous body now that it’s all mine.”

Hal blinked at him, taken aback. “My hair? Sure if you want to.” He shrugged, not understanding why, but willing to go along with it. “But my clothes are comfortable, and they’re clean and serviceable. Why change? It’s not like I have anything to show off, though I thank you for the pretty lie.”

Kav couldn’t believe that Hal really thought that of himself. “Harper-boy, you are sooo wrong on that count, and sooner or later I’ll prove that to you.” He ran his hands from Hal’s shoulders to his thigh then back again, smiling as he did so. “You’re beautiful, baby, and I’m not lying.”

The younger man shook his head, not believing Kav but not wanting to argue about it. “Could we compromise? I wear what I like during the day, and I let you pick my clothes in the evening?”

“Well, that’s an easy choice - nothing at all comes to mind.”

Hal giggled. “Well, that’s fine for in here, but I think it might get a little drafty around the Weyr, especially in the dead of winter! Crazy man.” He laughed affectionately. “Seriously, Kav, I wouldn’t be comfortable dressed differently all the time.”

“Then we’ll start with your compromise and see how it goes from there.”

Hal smiled happily, knowing he would have given in if Kav had insisted, but much happier with their bargain.

~*~*~

Late one afternoon Hal looked up from the hide he was copying a song onto, his eyes widening as he saw the lascivious expression in his lover’s eyes as the armscrafter watched him. “Wha-at...” He paused to clear his throat, then tried again. “What are you thinking about?” he asked with a shiver of arousal.

Kav’s eyes darkened as he drew the harper to his feet and pulled him close. “You, chained on top of that table, a cherry on top of your belly button, surrounded by whipped cream.”

Hal swallowed hard, imagining it and rubbed against Kav like a feline in heat. “You going to lick all that sticky stuff off me?”

Drawing Hal toward the table in the room, Kav teased, “Haven’t decided yet. Maybe I’ll let Rook clean you up while I think on it.” He grinned even as he began to tug at Hal’s clothes.

Glaring, Hal bit him. “Maybe I should just go have dinner then!”

Kav flipped the smaller man to the table top, cushioning his blow so he wouldn’t bruise. “Maybe you won’t!” He flipped out the manacles and cuffed the harper to the table legs by the wrists, leaving his back flat on the top and his legs dangling. “Maybe I’ll have dinner right here.”

Hal tugged tentatively at the restraints, then harder when he discovered their strength. A shudder raced through him when he realized that he was held fast, unable to get free, and he hardened completely. “What are you planning to eat?” As he watched Kav hungrily, his legs shifted restlessly, falling open.

“You’ll see, once I get the rest of the coverings off my meal tray.” Kav pulled Hal’s boots and trousers off, then ran a hand up his bare body. “Much better.”

Hal hooked a leg around Kav’s waist, trying to tug him closer. “Please, Kav,” he groaned, his voice deepened by the lust caused by the manacles.

“Please what, babe? Please taste you, suck you, drive you out of your mind?” the armscrafter asked as he swayed over Hal, smiling down at him.

Whimpering, Hal stared up at Kav with his lips parted and his hips arched off the table. “Please, yes,” he moaned, not sure what he was agreeing to, only knowing he needed Kav.

Kav stripped off his shirt as he prowled around the table, leaving his trousers on for now. Trailing the sisal garment over Hal’s body from toe to nose, he grinned at his lover’s twitching then whipped the shirt around the younger man’s head, blindfolding him. “There, much better,” he said as he gathered some fruit slices and began to line them up down the center of Hal’s chest.

Hal tensed when Kav covered his eyes, a little scared despite his trust in the armscrafter. “Kav?” His voice cracked a little, and his body remained tense despite feeling Kav placing something on his chest.

Kav placed a hand on Hal’s arm, reassuring him. “I’m right here, Harper-boy; don’t worry, nothing is going to hurt you.” He lifted one of the pineapple sections and placed it against Hal’s lips.

Relaxing a little at the touch of Kav’s hand, Hal opened his mouth, letting the tangy sweet fruit slip inside. He ate it, then licked and sucked Kav’s fingers, cleaning them thoroughly.

“Want more?” Kav asked as he placed a ring of the sweet fruit around Hal’s erection.

Hal shuddered when the cool fruit encircled him, teasing him with the light touch. “Want _you_!” He squirmed on the table, erection bobbing enticingly above the bright yellow fruit.

“Oh no, you wanted this; that means I’m in control, lover, and I get to do whatever I want.” Kaveran began nibbling at the fruit, his teeth scoring lightly over Hal’s skin as he ate.

Hal whined loudly. “Bastard! I _know_ you’re trying to find new ways to make me scream.” He squirmed some more, searching for his lover’s elusive mouth.

As he raised his head, Kav could feel a trickle of juice run down his chin to Hal’s side. “Calling me names, Harper-boy? Not the smartest thing to do when you’re stuck like this.” He nibbled at another slice, this one very near the tip of Hal’s cock.

Hal twined his legs around Kav’s shoulders, digging his heels in to try to drag his lover closer. “Please,” he begged, changing tactics. “Need to feel you in me, so empty, please Kav, need you to fill me.”

Kav swiped his tongue over his lover’s sticky, juicy skin and into his belly button to get the drops that had collected there. “My poor love, do you think I can resist it when you beg like that?” He nuzzled Hal’s balls, nudging them around while flicking his tongue out over the harper’s anus. “Just let me get the oil, and then you won’t feel empty any more.” Releasing Hal, he went over to the chest and pulled out the container along with a slim, leather-encased wooden dildo. After slicking the toy up, he pressed it into Hal’s tight pucker, listening to the harper’s sudden intake of breath. “That better, baby?”

Hal tensed at the intrusion of the strange object into his ass. “Kav?” He shuddered slightly as the oiled toy slid a little deeper. “Ohhhh!” He spred his legs wider, planting his feet on the edge of the table and arching upward. “What?” he whimpered, hands clenching tightly in the restraints. “Shards, please, touch me, need you...” He twisted wildly, half sobbing with overwhelming pleasure as the wooden length inside him rubbed his prostate.

“Easy, Harper-boy,” Kav murmured soothingly as he ran his hand over the younger man’s tense thighs, sliding the toy in a little deeper then drawing it back out before repeating the motion. “Just let go; this is going to feel so good. Don’t think about it, just _feel_.” He leaned in and kissed the tip of Hal’s cock as he angled the dildo to rub across the harper’s gland once more.

Hal screamed at the incredible sensations racing through his body. Every time he thought Kav couldn’t do anything more to him, the armscrafter found some new way to drive him out his mind with pleasure. “Shards, Kav, please, pleasepleaseplease,” he babbled hysterically as the pleasure built and built, made even more intense by his inability to see, only to feel what Kav was doing to him. “Kaaaaav!” He screamed again as he came.

“That’s it, Harper-boy,” the armscrafter crooned after he licked away the bitter salt evidence of Hal’s climax, all the while continuing to slowly twist the toy within his lover’s body. “Love hearing you scream my name like that, is music to my ears.” Leaving the dildo in place, he crawled up onto the table, rubbing his body against Hal’s until he was over the younger man’s face. “And I love seeing you laid out like this, like my own private banquet.” He licked his way over and into Hal’s mouth.

The harper whimpered frantically, the dildo in his ass and Kav’s feasting on his mouth not letting him come down from the orgasm, keeping him hard. “Kav, please, can’t take any more...” He squirmed and yelped when the toy shifted.

Tasting the sweaty flesh of Hal’s neck, Kav replied, “I think you can, Harper-boy. Matter of fact, I’m sure you can.” He rocked his hard cock against Hal’s, feeling the younger man shift and squirm beneath him. “I have lots more planned for tonight.”

“More?” Hal whimpered. “Kav... let me see you?” He rubbed his blindfolded head against Kav’s shoulder pleadingly. “Too much, alone, please, _need_ to see you,” he begged softly, frightened by the intensity of the sensations overwhelming him.

Kav immediately reached up and whipped the makeshift blindfold from Hal’s eyes. “That better, baby?” he asked as he kissed Hal again, this time tenderly. “You aren’t alone, never with me, promise.” He kissed him again. “Remember?” He ran his fingers over the collar, then tapped the small golden tag with his name that was attached to it. “This means you have my heart, you have me, for all time.”

Hal smiled up at his lover, his heart in his eyes. “I know, Kav, I do. It’s just.... Sometimes, you just overwhelm me.” He blushed slightly. “I love it, I love you, don’t want you to stop, just... well, I think you forget sometimes that this is all new to me.” Biting his lip nervously, he looked away, afraid to see Kav’s reaction. “I don’t want to disappoint you though.”

“Hal...” Kav looked away as well, ashamed, then tilted Hal’s head up to look into the younger man’s eyes. “I’m sorry, baby, I did forget. I was just thinking of giving you what I thought you wanted, not what you could handle.” His expression turned totally serious as he cradled Hal’s face in his hands. “And you could never, _ever_ disappoint me. I love you, everything about you, especially the fact that all this is new to you - that I’m the one who gets to show you how good it can feel.” He kissed Hal then slid off of him, starting to undo the manacles. “How about we just go curl up together for a while?”

Hal eyed the manacles a little wistfully but nodded. “Okay, but what about you?” He looked at Kav’s erection uncertainly, then gasped when he shifted and the toy still inside him pressed against the gland once more. “Shards! Kav, please, I need to feel _you_ inside me.” He wrapped himself around the armscrafter, refusing to let go.

Kav started to say that he was okay, but then Hal rubbed against him, and he knew it would be a lie. “How about you let me get you to the bed, and then we’ll do just that?” When Hal loosened his hold a bit, Kav reached down and pulled the toy out, then swept the younger man into his arms. Holding him lovingly, he carried him to the bed and lay him down, then lay down as well, covering him.

The moment his back touched the bed, Hal wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his lover. “In me, please, now,” he begged softly as his hips twisted, rubbing against Kav’s groin. “I love you, love everything you do to me, always want you...” He stopped talking as his mouth busied itself suckling on the skin over Kav’s collarbone, licking and biting hungrily.

Kav pushed back the slight distance needed to position himself, then thrust in, sighing deeply as Hal’s body surrounded him. “Could never tell that one, Harper-boy,” he teased as he arched his neck to give his lover better access to his feast. “Seem to always want you too.” His hips rocked lightly into the younger man’s body.

“Ha ha.” Hal half pouted as Kav teased him, then reached down to stroke himself. “Please, want you so bad.” He arched up to take Kav deeper, moaning. “Love you, love belonging to you,” he panted, staring into Kav’s eyes. “I want to feel you come inside me, then I want to go to dinner with you and see everyone wonder how I got so lucky.” He gasped softly at a particularly deep thrust, clenching his ass around Kav.

Kav continued the slow rocking, letting out a small groan as Hal squeezed him. “Nothing better than being with you,” he groaned, nipping at Hal’s neck right above the collar. “And how about we go to dinner without cleaning up? Want them to look at you and think of sex, think of how lucky _I_ am to have you in our bed every night.”

Shuddering with pleasure at Kav’s words, Hal moaned, “Yes! Oh yes!” Incredibly turned on by the idea, imagining going to the dining hall with Kav’s semen still in his ass, he whimpered. “Now take me, make me yours, Kav,” he demanded, tossing his head restlessly on the pillows.

“Not hard, Harper-boy,” Kav breathed into Hal’s ear before his tongue traced over the whorls of cartilage. “This time we’re going to go slow and easy, let both of us build to the edge and stay there as long as we can. I want you to walk into that dining hall looking like a man who has just had his brain flamed.”

Hal whined softly. “I _always_ look like that when you’re done with me.” He ran his fingers down Kav’s spine, teasingly stroking the dimple at the base. “Want you so deep inside me that I’m still walking funny next Turn.”

Continuing to taste his way around Hal’s ear, Kav chuckled, “Baby, I think you’re walking funny now; much more and people are going to start asking if you’re a jockey.” He slowly sat up and pulled the younger man’s ass onto his thighs, pressing his cock as deeply into Hal as possible.

Moaning when Kav shifted position, Hal screamed when he went so deep inside him. His back arched into a deep bow that left him supported only by the cock in his ass and his head on the bed. “Kav, please, now, need you now.”

One hand moving under Hal’s back to help support him, the other twining with the harper’s fingers around his cock, Kav began to move, thrusting in and out, but keeping a slow pace, determined to keep his word. “Am here, Hal. Listen to me, feel me,” he whispered as he shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly, rubbing his cock against Hal’s prostate.

Hal screamed again and again, blending into one long wail of excruciating pleasure, balanced on the very brink of coming but held back by Kav’s slow, gentle pace.

The extended note Hal sustained made Kav’s eyes widen, and he felt his body tighten to the limit at the friction against his cock and the feel of Hal’s skin beneath him. “Come for me, Harper-boy,” he whispered, closing his hand to create a tight tunnel for Hal to thrust into. At the same time he changed from slow, easy loving to quick, fast strokes, the power of them carrying him over the edge even as he dragged Hal there.

Hal’s scream got louder and he convulsed, his climax exploding through him as Kav came inside him. He slumped down flat on the bed, panting for long moments before his eyes opened to fix adoringly on his lover. “Kav...” He stopped, and his eyes widened at the hoarse croak that emerged. “Shaffit!” he groaned harshly. “I’m never going to live this down!” he croaked.

Kav bit his lip to avoid chuckling at Hal’s comment and his abused voice. “Live what down, Harper-boy?” He relaxed over Hal, rubbing himself against the younger man, coating both of their stomachs with the evidence of the harper’s orgasm.

Hal wrapped his arms around Kav’s waist, holding him close. “You know perfectly well what!” He made a face at the sound of his voice. “Everyone’s going to have something to say about what happened to my voice,” he sighed. “I’ll just grin wickedly and look at you. That should sidetrack most of them. My master though...” He sighed again, knowing the Weyrharper was really going to enjoy this.

“I dunno.” Kav smiled down at Hal. “I like it this way, kind of sexy and smoky,” he paused to kiss the harper. “As for the Weyrharper, just tell him you picked up a cold or something; maybe he’ll tell you to stay in bed for a sevenday.” He got a musing look. “Wonder if I can convince my master of the same thing?”

“It’s a good thing you like it. The way you go out of your way to make me scream, it may be like this for good!” He nipped at Kav’s chin, then soothed the slight hurt with a quick lap of his tongue. “Like your idea about bed rest though. After you feed me.” He peered up through his bangs pathetically, trying to look like he was starving.

“Thought you were a drummer, not a singer, Harper-boy.” Kav wrinkled his nose at the slight pain. “And I suppose I could get up and let us both get dressed to go eat... If you let me pick out what you’re going to wear tonight. If you’re going to smell like sex, I want you to look like it too.”

Hal blushed slightly, a little shy now that he wasn’t distracted by what Kav was doing to him. “Okay, but you wear something sexy too! And I _am_ a drummer, but I like to sing to. I’ll need a voice to sing that song I’m gonna write for you, won’t I?”

Kav slid off the bed, pulling Hal with him, his hands roaming over the younger man’s body. “Harper-boy, are you saying I don’t normally dress sexy?” He pouted slightly but gave it up, knowing he was nowhere near as good at it as Hal. “And what song?” he asked in an interested tone as he led Hal to the press and began looking for clothes for both of them.

Hal stopped and pouted at him. “I told you I’d write one for you. You _said_ you liked the idea.” He looked hurt that Kav forgot, then sighed, admitting to himself that he forgot a lot of things that they said when they were in bed. Or on the table. “You always look good, Kav,” he finally replied to the previous comment, blushing and trying not to think about what they’d just done. “I just want to see you in something extra special.” He trailed a finger down his lover’s spine.

Kav half turned and smiled back at the younger man. “I do like the idea, babe. And I promise I won’t forget that you promised this time.” He pulled out a pair of form-fitting, charcoal gray wherhide pants and a close cut harper blue shirt. “Think these will work for you...” He handed them to Hal, ignoring his widened eyes at the obviously low slung cut of the pants and the fact that the shirt had no closures except at the neck and the waist. “And how about these for me?” He displayed a pair of similar pants in golden brown and a loose ivory shirt.

Hal stared wide-eyed at the clothes, knowing that Kav had left marks on him that would be visible in that shirt, and he shivered. “You promise you’ll stay with me?” he asked, nervous at the thought of being left on his own dressed like that. “And those are good if you leave the shirt unbuttoned.” He looked up at Kav through his eyelashes, an expression that he’d discovered got him almost anything.

Kav pretended to think it over, his look disapproving, then winked. “Whatever you want, Harper-boy.” He set his own clothes aside and began to dress his lover, pulling the soft cotton of the shirt over Hal’s arms and shoulders, doing up the two silver closures, then motioning for him to step into the pants so that he could pull them up. “And if you think I’m letting you out of my sight looking like this, you’re a cracked egg, Hallam. You look better than the food is going to - by a long shot!”

Smiling sweetly, Hal leaned against Kav as the other man dressed him, then took Kav’s clothes and returned the favor. “Very nice.” He flicked his tongue over one of the nipples clearly visible where the armscrafter’s shirt hung open, then straightened up. “Don’t know that letting everyone look at you like that is such a good idea, now that I think about it.” He frowned jealously, laying a possessive hand on Kav’s arm. “As if anyone’s gonna notice me with you around.”

The blond purred quietly at the feel of Hal’s tongue on his skin and pulled the other man closer to him, feeling the interesting contrast of cloth and his flesh where the sides of his shirt didn’t come together. “What do I care if they do? Will only be noticing you m’self, and you’re all mine.” He slid a finger under the collar and pulled Hal in for a kiss, feeling as well as hearing the other man’s reaction. “Now come on, Harper-boy, let’s go wow ‘em in the dining hall.” He waggled his eyebrows at the shy harper. “I wanna see if those pants are as close fitting as they can get.”

Hal groaned softly. “You’re gonna keep me blushing all night, aren’t you?” he accused laughingly. “You won’t... You wouldn’t let anyone else touch you, would you?” he whispered, staring at Kav pleadingly. “Please say you wouldn’t make me watch that.” He nestled against Kav’s side trustingly, ready to go for dinner, knowing he smelled of sex and was still flushed and sweaty.

The armscrafter wore a serious look as he tilted his head down to stare into the younger man’s eyes. “Baby, the only one who can touch me now without losing a hand is you; you believe me, right?” he asked as they walked out the door and down the corridor toward the dining hall.

“Of course I believe you. I know you wouldn’t lie to me,” Hal scoffed as he stopped just outside the dining hall. “Kiss me first?” he asked softly as he looked up at his lover from where his head leaned against Kav’s shoulder.

“You got it, Harper-boy,” Kav said with a tender smile as he pulled Hal in front of him and proceeded to kiss the younger man senseless. “Better now?” he asked innocently at the blush that suffused his lover’s face.

“Well, these pants are much too small now!” Hal groaned softly. “But it’s not going to get any better as long as I’m looking at you, so let’s do this.” He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and waited for Kav to move, staying plastered against the armscrafter’s side.

Kav snaked his arm around Hal, letting his hand rest on the other man’s ass in a blatant sign of possession, then led him to a table filled with other crafters. “What do you want, baby?” he asked as they sat down, his hand sliding from Hal’s ass to the inside of his thigh.

Hal leaned against the armscrafter, almost purring with pleased contentment. “Lots of meat, Kav. I need the energy after you wore me out.” He grinned wickedly. “Some honeyed wine too, to sooth my throat,” he added with a glare at Kav as he got odd looks for the hoarseness of his voice.

“Like that protein, eh?” Kav tried not to grin too much at Hal’s glare and the muttered questions he was getting. “And you have to have your vegetables too, as well as some bread.” He proceeded to fill the harper’s plate with all these and more, ignoring Hal’s muttered, ‘Yes, Dad,’ and all the while his other hand never left Hal’s thigh where his fingers were tracing light patterns. Finally satisfied with what he’d chosen, he set the plate in front of Hal, then fills his glass with the requested beverage and got his own meal.

Head on Kav’s shoulder again, Hal tilted it back to make sure everyone could see the collar clearly. “The food tastes better from your fingers, lover,” he purred, smirking at Kav and squirming a little as his cock hardened even more when the armscrafter stroked his thigh.

“Such a good boy.” Kav picked up a slice of meat, rolled it deftly with his fingers, and offered it to Hal. “And such an oral boy too. Wonder if it’s the harper in you?” he mused, his other hand sliding a little higher, now at the crease where Hal’s thigh met his body.

Nibbling at the meat carefully, Hal ate it hungrily, then licked Kav’s fingers clean. “Tasty,” he murmured, leaving it to his listeners to decide whether he meant the meat or Kav. As Kav played with him, his legs parted wider to let the armscrafter have better access to his body, and a tiny whimper escaped him. “I’m still hungry,” he hinted pointedly, ignoring the stunned expressions on their tablemates’ faces.

Kaveran chuckled as he picked up a slice of roasted tuber, running it over Hal’s pouty lips. “He’s insatiable,” he informed their companions as the harper began to work on the food. “And it’s a good thing too.” He let his hand rest over the growing bulge in Hal’s pants.

The harper stopped eating long enough to pout at Kav. “Only for you. And food!” He snapped gently at Kav’s fingers. “I’m going to fade away if you keep exhausting me and making me miss meals.” Conscious of their attentive audience, he squirmed slightly in his seat, trying not to thrust into the armscrafter’s hand, and bit back his small sounds of pleasure.

“Can’t have that, can we? Guess I’m going to have to keep a basket of treats in our rooms for you; want to build you up, not make you fade away to nothing!” His fingers slid downward a bit to cup Hal’s balls even as he fed the harper more from his plate.

Hal whined softly, nearly choking on his food for a moment. “Kav, please! I really am hungry! At least let me get something to eat first.” He leaned his head on Kav’s shoulder again, giving him that pleading look through his lashes.

“Sorry, Harper-boy,” Kav said repentantly as he slid his hand back to Hal’s thigh, giving him a drink to help his throat. “Better?” He eyed a kitchen worker who had been hovering over Hal’s shoulder for the last couple of exchanges, watching the harper avariciously. “Can I help you?”

“Do you need anything, Journeyman?” the worker asked Hal, completely ignoring Kav.

Hal stared at the young woman in bemusement. “Uh, no, I’m fine thanks. Got everything I need right here.” He moved a little closer to Kav, not liking the way her eyes were running over him.

The pretty worker leaned closer, her hand resting on Hal’s shoulder, giving him a good view down her blouse. “Really, if you need _anything_ at all, I’d be happy to give it to you.”

Kav took a sip of his own wine, torn between wanting to laugh at the woman’s attempts and getting angry at the way she was touching Hal.

Hal’s eyes got even wider, and he shifted right into Kav’s lap. “Really, I’m _fine_. Thanks all the same.” He wrapped his arms around Kav’s waist as if fearing he’d be torn away.

“But...” The woman started to sit down beside them, apparently forgetting her work in her focus on Hal, but she was stopped by Kav’s hand on her arm.

One arm securely around Hal’s waist, the armscrafter gave the woman a cold look. “I think other people need your services; the journeyman is fine, understand?”

Flinching away from Kaveran’s hard expression, she nodded and backed away, giving Hal a final wistful look over her shoulder. 

“Told you other people would look at you, baby,” Kav murmured into Hal’s dark hair as the armscrafter picked up some more food to give his lover.

Hal buried his face against Kav’s throat. “I don’t like it! I don’t want anyone except you to look at me like that.” He sat up a bit to accept the food Kav offered him but remained in his lap, turned toward the armscrafter, trying to hid.

Kav made soothing noises, cutting glances at the other crafters as if daring them to say anything. “I’m sorry, baby. Maybe this was a bit too much at once.” He popped a bit of bread between Hal’s lips, then kissed his temple. “We’ll have to work up to the full effect again.”

Calming, Hal curled up in Kav’s lap like an oversized feline. “I guess it’s okay as long as you’re with me. I don’t want them to touch me though!” He smiled suddenly. “But I like looking at you,” he admitted, petting Kav’s bare chest.

Kav slid his hand into the opening of Hal’s shirt, tickling his navel. “Don’t worry, lover, I won’t let anyone near you, not if you don’t like it.” He fed him some more meat, then ate a bit himself now that the harper had relaxed again. “I like what looking at me does to you.” His eyes gleamed as he came up with an idea.

Seeing that sudden glint, Hal stared up at Kav, a little nervous at the expression in his eyes. “What are you thinking about now?” he asked suspiciously while he absently picked up some of the food and offered it to Kav, again ignoring their tablemates.

Kav shook his head, nibbling at the food Hal offered him, tickling his fingertips at the same time. “Nope, gonna have to wait. You said you needed to eat, so I’m not going to distract you during your meal.”

“Oh, like I can concentrate on eating when I know you’re planning something!” The harper looked up, startled, when one of their companions laughed, then he blushed. “Well, it’s true! Could you?” he appealed to another harper seated nearby.

The harper let his eyes run appreciatively over the armscrafter, then the surprisingly attractive harper whom he’d never noticed before. “I sure wouldn’t be thinking about eating _food_.”

Kav growled under his breath and laid a very public, claiming kiss on Hal. “Eat up, Harper-boy, or you’re going to have to do it in our rooms - later!”

Hal grinned at him, at ease again with Kav being possessive of him. “Promise? I like to... snack.” He licked his lips lasciviously. “Tell me what you were thinking about?” he coaxed, nibbling on Kav’s chin and squirming in his lap.

It was becoming readily apparent how Hal’s squirming was effecting the armscrafter, bringing a smug smile to the harper’s lips. “If I tell you and you keep that up, you aren’t going to get any more food tonight, you know that?” Kav replied warningly. At Hal’s nod, he continued, “I was thinking about you saying you like to look at me and,” his voice lowered as he murmured in Hal’s ear, “how I’d like to watch you watching me, the way your eyes would dilate and your skin would flush - it would be beautiful.”

Hal’s eyes widened, and his breathing quickened at the thought. “Here?” he squeaked, a very peculiar sound with his voice as hoarse as it was. His fingers clenched in Kav’s shirt, and he whimpered softly.

Kav gave him a considering look. “You want me to do it here?” He was ready to do just that if Hal asked. “Meant in our rooms, but if that’s what you’d like...” He gifted his lover with a slow grin.

The harper’s already huge brown eyes widened even further. “You’d do it here?” He was stunned that Kav would do something like only because he wanted him to. “No.” He stopped Kav with a hand on his wrist. “Not here, don’t want anyone else to see you like that.” He gnawed on his lip nervously. “Can we stay a little while though? I do want you, but... I want everyone to see me with you. Please?”

Kissing Hal on the temple, Kav settled him more firmly on his lap. “Tonight’s yours, baby. Whatever you want, we’ll do, okay?” He smiled and picked up another slice of meat, teasing Hal’s lips with it. “Now c’mon, eat up like a good little harper...”

Hal took the meat, nipping Kav’s fingers as he did. “Mmm, very tasty,” he repeated his earlier comment, grinning slightly. “You know, I think I spoke too soon before. I like having you touch me.” He squirmed some more, thrusting his hips to make sure Kav knew exactly what he meant. “Just keep everyone else away from me,” he whispered, wanting to have Kav’s hands on him, to show everyone that they belong to each other, but not wanting a recurrence of anything like that worker.

“Little tease,” Kav chuckled as he licked his fingers before tracing them around Hal’s mouth, his other hand sliding in and down to glide along the smooth wherhide at Hal’s crotch. “If anyone else touches you, they’re going to find themselves nursing a broken wrist.” His fingers glided down to play with the tag on the harper’s collar, and he glanced pointedly around the table. “Mine, and I don’t share well,” he said loudly enough for all their dining companions to hear.

Smiling smugly, Hal let his legs fall farther apart, encouraging Kav to touch him more. “And you’re mine too!” He kissed Kav possessively before letting his head fall back against the armscrafter’s shoulder, hips slowly thrusting into his hand. “Love you, Kav.”

“Love you too, Harper-boy.” Kav let himself explore further, his long fingers tracing the outline of Hal’s re-expanding erection through the thin leather, his attention fully on his mate though he was still keeping an eye and ear out for anyone else who might get too interested in Hal. “Jays, you’re beautiful,” he said half to himself as he looked down at Hal, then scooped up a fingerful of tubers and slid his digit between the other man’s lips.

Hal licked the tubers off Kav’s finger, then sucked on it until Kav took it away. “I was enjoying my meal,” he pouted, one hand covering the one between his legs and pressing it harder against himself. “Shards, forget the food, I want _you_!”

Kav arched an eyebrow as he flexed his fingers slightly. “You said you were hungry, Hallam. You said you wanted to eat first.” He picked up a hefty chunk of beef and took a big bite, then gave the rest to Hal.

Hal pouted. “I _am_ hungry, Kav. For you.” He dropped the meat back on the plate and instead nibbled on Kav, curling so he could reach the armscrafter’s chest. “I can feel your come slowly dripping out of my ass, Kav. I want you to fill me again,” he whispered, his lips touching Kav’s ear so no one else could hear.

The blond cursed under his breath - the words more a reaction to the fact that he couldn’t spread Hal on the table in front of him and give him what he wanted right there and then. “Feel that?” he husked as Hal squirmed on his lap once again, rubbing at the armscrafter’s now rock hard erection. “All for you, Harper-boy, all for you.” His arms went around the younger man, and Kav spun on the bench, lifting Hal as he stood. “Excuse us, folks, we have somewhere we have to be,” he tossed over his shoulder as he strode from the hall to the amused laughter of their dining companions. 

He made it to a side passageway, then let Hal’s legs drop to the floor and ravaged his mouth as he ground against his body. “Tease me any more, Harper-boy, and our friends would have gotten to see every bit of you.”

“Don’t care right now,” Hal whimpered. “I need you so bad, Kav. Please!” He writhed against his lover, then finally looked around to see where they were and laughed. “Are you going to take me in every unused passageway and alcove in the Weyr?” Unable to keep his hands off his lover, even as he asked his question, his hands were delving beneath the loose sisal of the armscrafter’s shirt to pinch his nipples.

“Damn,” Kav chuckled huskily. “You’re on to my plan.” He arched into Hal’s fingers, then bit and pulled at the collar of the younger man’s shirt until the button came undone, baring Hal from the waist up. “And let’s call this practice for taking you in an alcove off one of the busier hallways - or maybe in one of the invalid weyrs...” His fingers unfastened the lacings of Hal’s pants, and his hands shoved roughly down the back of them, clenching at the firm, round cheeks, teasing the damp flesh between them.

Hal pushed his ass into Kav’s hands, whining softly. “And when someone walks in on us because you’re making me scream again, are you going to stop, or are you going to give them an eyeful as you take me?” He tore at the fastenings of Kav’s pants, wanting to touch his naked flesh, feel him, fill himself with Kav.

Shifting his hips to aid in Hal’s quest, Kav hooked his thumbs over the harper’s waistband and yanked, pulling the supple wherhide down to Hal’s knees in one motion. “You think I’d stop once I was inside of you, feeling you clenching around me, hearing you shriek yourself hoarse yelling my name?” He ran his hands back up Hal’s bare thighs, pushing a finger in the younger man’s still loose anus, rotating it and pushing deeper, feeling himself grow impossibly harder as Hal ground against him, whimpering.

“Shard it, do it!” he snarled, biting at Kav’s shoulder almost viciously, suddenly desperate to have his lover inside him. “Kav, now, need you.” Wild for the other man, he was fucking himself on Kav’s finger, still biting at his shoulder, and he tasted blood before he let go and licked the small wound.

“Shardin’ little slut,” Kav said affectionately as he winced from the bite. “But you’re my shardin’ little slut, so that makes you perfect.” Pulling his hands away from Hal, he spun the younger man, bracing him against the wall. After slicking his cock up with spit, Kav drove in, pounding hard into the harper, just the way he wanted it. “That better, baby?”

Hal whined, pushing back into each thrust. “Harder!” he grated out between gritted teeth. “Need you harder, Kav.” He braced his hands on the wall, arching his back to take the armscrafter deeper. “You’re not making me scream yet,” he taunted, trying to make Kav lose control.

Kav growled and ducked his head, catching hold of the nape of Hal’s neck just above the collar. Closing his teeth, he adjusted his stance slightly and slammed into the smaller man’s body, pressing Hal between him and the wall, aware that the hard surface had to be pushing painfully against the harper’s cock but intending to use that sensation to get what he wanted - Hal reduced to a boneless rag in his arms.

The harper yelped softly, determined to make Kav work for it if he wanted him to scream this time, then whined as his cock was shoved against the unyielding rock of the wall. “Harder!” he snarled, nearly mindless now.

“Don’t want to...” Kav grunted as Hal shoved back at him. “Fuck it.” He put every ounce of his energy into taking his mate, feeling each impact of their bodies resonate through them both as he aimed for Hal’s prostate, straining to keep from coming until his lover let go.

Hal screamed, ignoring the pain of his already strained throat, not caring if everyone in the Weyr heard him, the ache of his cock scraping against the wall only increasing his pleasure. “Shards, Kav, yes, there, more, yes...” He babbled and wailed, screaming his pleasure as Kav hit his prostate again and again, making him come, his body arching so hard that he pushed them both away from the wall momentarily.

“That’s it, baby, that’s it,” Kav chanted as he struggled to keep his balance at Hal’s unexpected move and the mind-blowing feel of the harper constricting around him. With his own howl, Kav came, filling Hal’s pliant body once again, then he collapsed against the harper, his arms pillowing the smaller man’s head and upper body. “You know, you aren’t going to be able to sing for a month if we keep this up,” he murmured as he slowly rocked his softening flesh into the other man.

“I think I’m willing to make the trade,” Hal laughed breathlessly, his voice barely there, his throat strained. He clenched his ass slightly around the shaft still filling him, a smile curving his lips. 

“Silly,” Kav chuckled before purring at the feel of Hal’s muscles stroking him. “Sexy...”

“Ow.” He moaned softly when he shifted a little and realized how bruised his front was from being mashed against the wall. “Think we’re going to take it easy for a while though.”

When Hal moaned and winced, Kav immediately reacted, running his hands over the younger man’s front, frowning at the raw, bruised patches covering his skin. “Damn it, Hal, you should have said something!” Sounding slightly angry, he pulled back and turned Hallam so that he could see the scrapes. “Baby, I didn’t mean to do that.” He looked up at Hal from his crouched position, eyes dark with concern. “I’m sorry.” His fingers hovered over the worst of the scrapes, then he bundled Hal into his shirt and pulled his own pants on before hefting the smaller man into his arms, striding toward the infirmary.

“Kav!” Hal sounded startled when he was swept off his feet. “I’m fine, really. It’s just some scrapes and bruises, love. I _wanted_ it. I don’t need a healer.” He squirmed and started to blush when he imagined trying to explain the slight injuries to a healer. “Please, this isn’t necessary; I just want to go back to our rooms,” he pleaded.

“You sure?” At Hal’s almost desperate nod, Kav switched directions, carrying the other man toward their rooms instead. Once inside, he laid Hal out on the bed and stripped their clothes off again, kissing each of the abrasions. “Let me clean those, then I’ll put some numbweed on ‘em. Well, maybe not all of ‘em,” he chuckled softly, glancing downward to Hal’s cock.

Hal glares at him. “There are parts of me that I definitely do _not_ want numbweed on.” He eyed his lover suspiciously. “I’m fine, Kav, really. Like I said, it’s just a few bumps and scrapes. I didn’t even notice till I moved. It’s nothing to worry about, love.” He reached up to place a hand on Kav’s arm. “All I really need is some sleep, with you in bed beside me.”

Kav kissed the younger man gently but went ahead and cleaned the scrapes with redwort then applied a little dilute numbweed to them. “Not gonna risk you getting sick, baby,” he murmured over Hal’s protests before setting the supplies aside and crawling into bed. “’Sides, sooner or later you’re gonna have to take care of me; you can bet marks on it. Armscrafters tend to get banged up a lot.” As he spoke, he wrapped his arms around Hal and pulled him close, settling the harper’s head in the crook of his neck.

Hal tensed up, lying in Kav’s embrace like a board. “I hadn’t thought about that.” He raised his head to inspect Kav’s body, taking note of every scar on him. “Surely it’s not so dangerous here at the Weyr?” he asked, looking worried.

Rubbing his lover’s stiff back, Kav tried to relax him again. “No, not really, most of these come from training actually.” He pushed up on an elbow and looked at the largest of the old injuries: a ragged, four-inch-long mark over his ribs on the left side. “That’s what happens when you miss a block and the other apprentice doesn’t pull his swing in time,” he said nonchalantly before kissing Hal’s forehead. “Don’t worry, baby; I may get a little battered around the edges at times, but I’m always coming back to you.”

Hal frowned, but he slowly relaxed against Kav, wrapping himself around the older man. “I don’t like the idea of you getting hurt. Can I watch you at work some time so I know better what you do? Please?” He kept his head tucked under Kav’s chin, wanting him to answer without pressure, but hoping for agreement. “I think it would be easier if I knew instead of imagining.”

Kav ducked his head to the side to try and see Hal’s expression, then gave up and just held him close. “It’s not that exciting most of the time. Watch the entrance tunnel, teach the weyrlings a little hand to hand, that kind of stuff. Drills and practice sessions are a little more physical - is that what you want to watch?” he asked as he pulled the furs up and around the younger man.

The harper nodded. “Yeah, I need to see the stuff you do that _could_ hurt you. I know in here,” he said, tapping his forehead, “that your craft is no more dangerous than others, less so than being a dragonrider, but in here...” He placed a hand over his heart and trailed off. “I’m scared of losing you now that I’ve found you.”

The armscrafter closed his hand over Hal’s and squeezed. “You think you can get rid of me that easy? You still owe me a song, Harper-boy, and there’s no way I’m going anywhere until I hear you sing it - and that’s gonna be Turns considering how your voice sounds and is going to keep sounding.” He tickled Hal lightly with a finger.

Giggling, Hal squirmed away from the finger. “I think it’s time for some turnabout, armscrafter sir. I want a chance to make _you_ scream. I’m kind of curious to find out how it sounds. Maybe I’ll like it too.” Wanting to see his lover’s expression, he raised his head and propped it on his wrists, which were crossed on Kav’s chest, and smirked at him challengingly.

Kav’s eyebrows arched upward. “I don’t scream, Harper-boy,” he said mildly. “But feel free to try,” he added with a grin.

Hal sat up, smiling sweetly. “I intend to, corporal sir. Just stay there, lover.” He crawled out of the bed and over to the manacles still attached to the table legs from earlier and brought them back to the bed. He attached them to Kav’s wrists and to the bedposts, then blindfolded Kav, remembering how much more intense every sensation had been when the armscrafter had done that to him earlier. “Let’s see just how sensitive you are, Kaveran,” he purred, lightly feathering his fingers over Kav’s chest, just barely touching him.

Kav relaxed back onto the bed, closing his eyes behind the soft cloth to concentrate wholly on Hal’s touch. “Mmmm, feels good,” he sighed as he pushed up, trying to increase the pressure of Hal’s fingers on him.

Chuckling softly, Hal pulled his fingers back to frustrate Kav. “Oh no, my dear armscrafter, it’s not going to be that easy. You may want to rethink this not screaming business. I don’t think I’m going to let you come till you do.” He smiled fondly as he surveyed his blindfolded and restrained lover. “This is a good look for you, Kav.” 

The older man growled softly at the loss of Hal’s hands, then frowned, the expression visible as a furrowing of his brow over the blindfold. “Think you can hold yourself back that long, baby?” 

Kav sounded just a little too sure of himself for his own good, making Hal all the more determined to succeed in driving his lover as crazy as the armscrafter usually made him. Deciding it was time to make himself comfortable, the harper crawled between Kav’s legs and settled on his haunches, admiring the other man before reaching out to trail a single finger ever so lightly over his balls and cock, making him wriggle at the featherlight touch. “I’ve heard there’s a way to prevent someone from coming, a ring of some kind?” Drawing his hand back, he waited for Kav to tell him what he wanted to know.

“Think I’m really going to tell you about that when I’m the one spread out like this?” Kav laughed though he knew that if Hal looked around in the ‘toy box’ he got out earlier, he’d find just what he was looking for - and Kav started to worry a tiny bit.

Hal laughed lightly. “Gonna be stubborn, Corporal at Arms Kaveran? That’s just going to make this even more fun.” He swiped his tongue unexpectedly over the sensitive head of Kav’s cock, then got off the bed to saunter over to the toy box and rummage through it. Surprised and baffled murmurs escaped him every so often as something startled him or he couldn’t figure out a use for it, then finally he crowed with success. “Aha! This seems simple enough.” He crawled back onto the bed, dragging his body over Kav’s, and fastened the leather strapping around the other man’s cock and balls. “Now I can play as long as I want,” he gloated an instant before he swallowed Kav whole, sucking his entire length down his throat.

“Hallam...” Kav had growled warningly as he listened to Hal rustling around in the box. “Just remember, Harper-boy, you have to let me up eventually.” He groaned harshly as the leather strap was fastened around his rapidly swelling cock, then shouted as Hal unexpectedly went down on him. “And when you do...” he trailed off, panting too hard to speak as he felt his pulse beating against the restraint in striking contrast to Hal’s voracious sucking and tonguing of his cock.

Hal just chuckled, listening gleefully to the sounds coming from Kav when he did, and continued to suckle hungrily on the hard muscle in his mouth, his tongue rubbing along the shaft as he did. Finally he pulled back, only to attack Kav’s balls next, lightly batting at them with one finger, then licking them, then sucking first one, then the other, then both into his mouth. After a little while of that, enjoying Kav’s moans and curses, he pulled Kav’s legs up more and tentatively swiped his tongue along the crevice between his cheeks. After the first hesitant lick, he smiled and began to work the quivering opening with his tongue.

Kav had his teeth clamped on the inside of his lips, determined not to scream no matter how much Hal tortures him - but, jays, it was hard, especially with the obvious delight the harper was taking in playing with him. “Hal - oh shards, Hal,” he croaked as his hips thrashed helplessly, and he howled at the first slick swipe of Hal’s tongue on his anus.

Smiling smugly at the first howl, Hal continued his explorations, slowly working his tongue inside Kav, one hand reaching up to twist and tug a rigid nipple. He pulled back very slightly, his lips brushing the sensitized opening as he spoke. “How’m I doing so far?” Not waiting for a reply since he didn’t think his lover was capable of speech at the moment, he laughed lightly and returned to what he was doing.

Kav writhed, head thrashing, arms yanking at the manacles, desperate for some kind of relief. “You know just how you’re doing!” He whimpered, his erection throbbing against the now almost painfully tight strap. “Please, Hal, I’ll do whatever you want, just take that damn thing off!” he pleaded, trembling as the harper’s tongue invaded him again, and his whole body bucked off the bed.

Hal giggled and paused again long enough to reply, “Told you what I want, Kav. I want to hear you scream.” He returned to his play, moving his hand down from the reddened nipples to the armscrafter’s aching cock and rubbing his thumb over the head. He moaned slightly as he rubbed his own rigid erection against the sheets, desperate for stimulation, but he wasdetermined to make Kav scream before he did anything else.

Kav’s vocalizations had degenerated to a steady stream of babbled out words that changed to a shout as Hal rubbed his cock. “Please, baby, jays, please, need...” Hal pressed his tongue inward as he tugged on Kav’s erection, and the older man gave in, screaming his frustration and desire - ready to do anything that his lover asked if it would only get him relief.

Groaning his relief, Hal instantly sat up and pushed inside Kav with no further preparation, nearly screaming himself as the tight heat surrounded him. He reached around the armscrafter and released the restraint, then starts to pump in and out of him hard and fast. “You’re right; screams do sound good,” he rasped, then bit Kav’s shoulder as he started to come.

Kav’s screams trailed off to whimpers of delight as Hal sheathed himself within him, stimulating his prostate and sending more tortuous pleasure through his bound cock. The moment Hal released the strap, Kav wailed and bucked upward, barely feeling the small pain of Hal’s teeth as his orgasm rushed through him, bathing both their stomachs with his hot seed. When the prolonged spasms finally subsided, Kav collapsed, limp, on the bed, eyes closed, making tiny, hoarse sounds.

Hal slumped down over Kav, whining softly when he slipped out of his lover. He licked Kav’s shoulder where his teeth had sunk in slightly, soothing the slight ache. “I could definitely get used to that sound, but I have to work on getting it out of you when you’re in me. That’s still my favorite,” he admitted, rubbing his head against Kav’s shoulder contentedly.

An unintelligible mumble was the armscrafter’s only reply, unable to do any more at the current time.

The harper laughed softly, a huge smile blossoming on his face. “Don’t tell me I finally wore you out, Kav?” he crowed gleefully, hugging Kav tightly. “I think I like that,” he chortled with a smug smile on his face, like a feline who’d gotten into the cream.

Kav groaned, “I can’t move; does that tell you anything?” He frowned at his raspy voice, then shook his head, chuckling. “’Course that might have something to do with the fact that you still have me chained here,” he mentioned in a blatant hint for Hal to undo the manacles.

“Oh!” Hal blushed. “I forgot. I’m sorry!” He scrambled to release Kav, pulling the blindfold off him at the same time, then looked down at the armscrafter sheepishly. “Guess I still have a few things to learn, huh?” He flashed a grin. “I’ll just have to keep practicing on you.”

Chuckling, Kav stretched and loosened his arms up and then pulled Hal in for a kiss, settling the younger man against his chest with a contented sigh. “Damn, I just hate the idea of that,” he said dead pan. “Guess I’ll have to keep coming up with new things for you to try too.”

Hal snuggled into Kav contentedly. “That’s almost scary... in a good way.” He kissed the chest beneath his cheek, then went quiet, thinking. “I can’t believe I almost missed you because I was so busy looking elsewhere I couldn’t see what was right in front of me. Thank you.”

Kav lay easily, slowly stroking Hal’s back, kissing his disheveled hair. “It was my pleasure, baby, believe me.” He smiled wickedly, hugging Hal tight. “Definitely my pleasure.”

“Well, not entirely. I’d say at least half of it was mine.” Then Hal turned serious. “Do you think they’ll ever speak to me long enough to let me apologize?” he murmured, knowing that the other man would know he was referring to R’jer and C’lan, slowly petting Kav’s chest, comforted by touching him.

“Want me to talk to them first?” Kav offered after thinking about it. “Though if they saw our little show in the dining hall tonight, they may get the idea that you aren’t after them any more.”

Hal blushed again. “Uh, yeah, please. I’d still like to be their friend if they’ll let me. I’ve never really had a real friend before.”

“I bet once they get over being scared of you, they’ll like you, Harper-boy. I know I do.” He continued stroking Hal’s back leisurely. “Now go to sleep, baby, it’s been a long day.” He smiled as Rook, seeing that it was finally safe, curled up next to them, and he patted Hal’s arm as they settled in for the night.

Hal smiled and somehow managed to snuggle closer as he closed his eyes. “Love you,” he murmured sleepily as he drifted to sleep.

Kav smiled softly. “Know I love you too.” His eyes closed and he relaxed, his arms wound tightly around Hal.


End file.
